Whatever It Takes!
by Darkness-Aura
Summary: I may update, someone will need to ask me to however.
1. Chapter 1

I guessing you want to know what happened, two things....family problems....no computer access. And if you want to know, that is if any of you do, of what happened to my stories? They have gotten deleted for interaction issues and script format. Stupid huh? Well, during my very long absence I have improved my skills and gotten back into story writing again. To start it all off I'm going to do this story, something I thought up of, it will consist of 5 planned chapters, and depending on how it all goes even more.

Disclaimer: Golden sun is owned and approved by Nintendo and Camelot, not I.

Golden Sun: "Whatever it takes!"

Mia wasn't a bad girl, not at all. She always supported her friends, healed them when injured, and saved their lives in the past, who could suspect anything? Of course, no one is without some kind of an evil act right? Suggesting whether it be something little or big, like stealing the last cookie, or falling through the hole in Isaacs roof, and blaming it on somebody else. Mia hasn't done anything of the sort. That is until Isaac came along, and she fell madly in love with him, all as soon as she had time to think about something else, rather than saving the planet.

It was a sunny day in the rebuilt vale, villagers working hard and making something of their lives, just as everyone else, supporting each other and banding together. And after it all had finished, there was peace. That didn't last long, for a loud scream echoed from a familiar voice near Isaacs's house.

"No, Mia I don't want my scarf cleaned!" Shouted Isaac while climbing down the stairs.

"Oh, come on now Isaac! It's filthy! Just a little scrub should do it!" Mia replied while following him.

"Its fine the friggin way it is!" Isaac said while nuzzling it with his head.

"...Ok Isaac...we could do this the easy, or the hard way." Mia said with a hint of malevolence.

"What? Don't be silly, what could you possibly do-" Isaac said before Mia cut him off.

"This!" Mia lunged for his scarf and choke slammed him into the ground, then she ran out of the house with a bar of soap and his scarf in hand, heading for the river.

"Mia! No!" Isaac quickly got up to his feet and ran after his beloved scarf.

During the commotion near Isaacs house Felix sat underneath a tree chuckling at the two and how they always fought about such things.

"The day I see them agree will be the day something from outer space plows me into the ground."

"I could do that for you, even though the part about them getting along probably won't happen." Sounded a familiar female from behind Felix.

"What do you want now Jenna?" Said Felix irritated that his rest under the tree was cut so short.

"I want you to do me a favor!" Said Jenna walking from behind the tree and leaning forward until she was in Felix's face.

"Alright, what is it this time?" Felix asked, while not wanting to know what it was.

"Well....well....I came...to ask for permission really....to me it would be a favor, but to you...more of a decision..." Jenna said while twiddling her fingers.

"Go on." Felix said a little more interested.

"Can I go out with Garet?"

"GARET?!" Felix fumed standing up and punching the tree, causing it to fall over from the shear force.

"Oh come on Felix! I really liked him! He treats me like a princess..." Jenna said while blushing, remembering how he had given her a whole set of pink roses the other day.

"I'll have no such thing take place!" Felix said angrily.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Jenna said while smiling evilly, and taking out something from her pocket.

"What's that?" Felix asked suddenly forgetting his rage.

"This, is a picture I found under you bed, a hand drawn one...of a particular women." Jenna said mockingly waving it in his face.

"No..." Felix said his voice shaking.

"Oh yes." Jenna said.

"How dare you! Give that to me!" Felix made a lunge for it but missed as Jenna quickly moved backwards, causing him to fall on his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, Felix, I won't reveal this creepy picture, unless you say yes!" Jenna warned Triumphantly.

Felix sighed a heavy sigh and against his better judgment, said yes.

"Thank you for your forced cooperation Felix!" Jenna said while walking away to her house.

"Darn her and her blackmail....She will get hers, SHE WILL!!" Felix yelled while standing up and throwing his arms into the air with his fist clenched.

Back near Isaac's house Mia was running as fast as she could in order to clean Isaacs disgustingly dirty scarf. For a Venus adept he ran quite fast, he was almost upon her heels, but not enough to grab her or anything.

"Mia! Give it back, that scarf holds memories!!" Isaac yelled desperately.

"Yhea, memories of dirt, grime, and bacteria!" Mia yelled back while panting from running.

"Mia! Give it back, come on man! What have I done to you?" Isaac yelled exasperated, eyes widening as Mia reached the river and lathered the soap.

"Just you wait Isaac, it will feel much better, it will be nice and fluffy..." Mia trailed off as she began to put the scarf in the water.

"Mia Noooo!" Isaac screamed while stopping his pursuit and dropping to his knees.

"There, all clean!" Mia said while holding the damp scarf in her right arm and staring down at the crestfallen Isaac.

"..."

"Once it dries it will be nice and fluffy!" Mia said cheerfully walking back to Isaacs house to hang it up in the sun.

"I guess she's right...it was really dirty...I thought I seen a tick in it today..." Isaac said, getting up to follow Mia back to his house.

"Heh, heh...soon you will be mine forever Isaac!" Mia said devilishly, while taking out a bottle with a pink fluid in it and spraying it on the scarf. "Once it dries the potion will cause him to speak the truth...so when I ask him his feelings for me, he will have to answer with something other than, "I got to go to the bathroom", or "What's that Mia?".

Mia then resumed hanging up the scarf on a string near the house window. Then she walked into the house. Soon after Mia had put the scarf onto the hanger Isaac snuck up to it and snatched it, then stuffed it inside his shirt.

"I can't take any chances...the buzzards might steal it." Isaac then crossed his arms in order to hide it and fool anyone, and walked inside his house to rest.

End Chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed it, for this is only the beginning! For soon, insanity, jealousy and many other funny things shall follow this once you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Your reviews were enough to make me post the next chapter to this funny little story, especially Lord Cynics review, I did not expect such an accomplished writer to review my story, quite the bit of an honor. Anyway here is the second chapter, from now on, more detail, story line, and ideas, and as I go on, the stories level will continue to increase in a lot of ways, sort of gives it that stair way to the best thing.

Disclaimer: Golden Sun belongs to Nintendo and Camelot companies.

Isaac lay in his bedroom sound asleep as the sun rose and reached his eyes, he stirred, but did not rise, for it was a weekend and he did not feel like getting up at all today. After another hour of sleep he decided to awaken, seeing that the sun was shining in his eyes and turning around only prolonged the inevitable, I. e. Jenna.

Isaac threw the covers from himself and stretched a bit, then stood up. Then he gotten dressed in his regular armor and underclothing, and reached for his scarf. As he reached for it h thought he smelt a faint strawberry aroma, but decided it was probably that soap Mia used on his scarf yesterday. After putting on his scarf he left his room and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Mom." Isaac said cheerfully to his mother, Dora.

"Good morning Isaac, did you sleep well?" Dora said smiling back at him from the table with breakfast on it.

"Yes, if you would count out the troubling dream I had about Saturos and Menardi as evil squirrels." Isaac said while sitting at the table.

"Well, I guess you should lay off the peanuts then, hm?" Dora said a little worried.

"Guess so, so what do we have for breakfast today Mom?" Isaac asked changing the subject.

"We are having bacon and eggs!" Dora exclaimed mentioning to the food on the table.

"Awesome! Thanks mom!" Isaac commented.

"Your welcome, and if you are wondering where your father is, he went on a trip to bilbin, saying he would make us all rich with this weird animal he found called a parrot."

"A Parrot? You mean those birds with the weird beaks? Good luck to him I guess..."

"Likewise, now finish up Mia is outside waiting for you, she came this morning asking for you..." Dora told Isaac.

"Alright mom and thanks, that was some good breakfast." Isaac complimented, rubbing his stomach with satisfaction.

"That was fast...well anyway have a good day." Dora said to Isaac as he ran outside.

Mia sat under a tree reading a book on boyfriends Jenna lent her, she decided that if she was going to have Isaac, she would have to know the first thing about a man. "A great way to a man's heart is through his belly!" Mia read. And, "Don't ask him out, let him ask you!" and things like that. Mia did not think these tips and strategies were useful but it did give her Ideas, after all, her little truth potion on Isaacs scarf should make it easier.

Mia giggled a bit, she loved the Idea of having such a man like Isaac as her own, it made her giddy, and if anyone thought her actions unusual, then they haven't known the first thing about Mia.

"Hey Mia!" A mans voice called.

"Isaac?" Mia asked getting to her feet and shoving the book inside the hole of the tree.

"What's up Mia?" Isaac asked as he stopped just few meters in front of Mia.

"Isaac, do you like....the telletubies?!" Mia asked hoping the potion she sprayed worked.

"Oh Yhea, they are so cute and fluffy and they eat toast! ...wait a minute! I meant to say no! Why did I say that?" Isaac asked terrified he just told Mia the most reputation burning thing in the world.

Mia giggled insanely. She was happy that the potion was working and pretty soon she will ask him those few words, but even though Isaac had to be ready no matter what, she wasn't, just yet.

"Oh, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that, you're probably just going out of your mind." Mia said playfully.

"Thanks Mia...I have no idea where that came from..." Isaac said rubbing his head nervously.

"Care to see how Jenna and Garet are?" Mia asked.

"Oh sure, I bet Garet is eating duct tape again like last time." Isaac then covered his mouth. "That was supposed to be a secret, I promised him! Oh Mia, tell no one please?"

"Garet eats duct tape!? ... oh never mind, of course, sure Isaac." Mia said even more excited and freaked out.

"Thanks Mia, now let's go see Jenna and Garet." Isaac said flushing form the embarrassment.

Jenna didn't know what to do with Garet anymore, she thought she had seen everything, but once again Garet proves her wrong, very, very wrong. Why just this morning, when she came over to his house asking for him, his mother said he was trying to get his head out of the toilet! Who else in the world but Garet would get their head stuck in the toilet? Not me Jenna would point out, not Isaac, just Garet. Now she was stuck, pulling Garet by his feet in order to get his head out.

"Tell me again how he got in here?!" Jenna asked while pulling with most of her strength.

"Garets djinn said he wanted buttered toast, but Garet would not make him any, so when I am cleaning around the house I hear, "Yo momma!" and "Come get some, son!" then a crash and some sputtering noises from the toilet." Garets mom told her while helping to pull Garet out.

"How in the world did djinn get strong enough to do that?" Jenna asked.

"I bet it probably gotten to the sugar again." Garet's mom said sighing.

"That's it, its time for the wonders of pysnergy!" Jenna said letting go of Garet, letting his feet drop to the floor, just like Jenna of course, Garet's mom let go as well.

"Mrrph!!! Harg! Harg! Nuugh!" Garet yelled from the toilet seat his head was in.

"Don't worry Garet this won't hurt a bit." Jenna said closing her eyes and putting forth her hand. "I'd back up if I were you ma'am." Jenna told Garet's mother.

"Alright." Garet's mother said leaving the room.

Jenna concentrated hard and clenched her fist, then a hand just like hers appeared in the air, it was the pysnergy pound, and she was going to pound the toilet with it, hard.

"Here we go!" Jenna yelled, then there was a big bang, then a scream and some water splashing noises.

"Ewww!" Jenna complained. "Garet why didn't you flush?! I'm covered in...Oh god! It burns!!!!!" Jenna screamed.

"I can breath!" Garet yelled standing up and throwing his arms in the air as if to thank the gods for his head being free.

"You won't for long you dirty son of a gun!" Jenna yelled angrily getting up, her eyes filled with flames.

"Oh, god! No Jenna! NOOOOO!!!" Garet screamed as Jenna cast serpent fume on his defenseless body, sending him flying through the roof and in the sky and then the river.

"That will teach you!" Jenna responded to his yelling.

Isaac and Mia just stood up on the hill huddled together with horrified looks on their faces, they have never expected to see something like that, that was the first time Isaac and Mia have ever seen a body fly like that.

"Whoa...Mia...remind me never to aggravate Jenna." Isaac said with a little fear in his voice.

Mia nodded slowly and let go of Isaac a little despairingly, since she really didn't want to let go. Little did she know though, nether did Isaac.

"Let's go see if there are any survivors." Isaac said while running toward the house.

"Alright Isaac." Mia replied following him.

Jenna walked out of the house dusting herself off, it was a good thing Mia lent her the douse drop, otherwise she would have to take a bath in the river again, and she didn't want to be seen naked. She spotted Isaac and Mia running towards her and decided to greet them.

"Hiya guys!" Jenna said cheerfully waving at them.

"It must be her time of the month..." Mia mumbled.

"What was that Mia?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing!" Mia said waving her hands frantically, just so she wouldn't provoke anything.

"Hi Jenna." Isaac said smiling at Jenna.

"Oh, hi Isaac!" Jenna hugged Isaac as a greeting.

Mia didn't like that, so she interrupted with a short douse.

"Ack! Not again!" Jenna whined. "Why did you do that Mia?"

"Sorry! It was a pysnergical reflex!" Mia lied.

"Oh...Yhea...Garet has those lots." Jenna said understanding.

"Crap....my scarf is wet. Again." Isaac said examining his scarf sadly.

"Oh, I can fix that for you!" Jenna, after drying herself with fire pysnergy, went up to Isaac and dried his scarf. "There you go."

"Thanks a lot." Isaac thanked while rubbing the scarf to make sure it was dry.

"You're welcome." Jenna then walked up to Mia and looked at her strangely, then smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh, well we just came to see you, you know, hang out for today, I guess Garet won't join us for awhile..." Mia chuckled.

"Nope, he won't, that little pig." Jenna remarked smirking.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Isaac asked the two ladies.

"Well, I was thinking about visiting Sheba in Felix's house, she said she has something to show us that we might find interesting." Jenna said remembering Sheba telling her this yesterday.

"Sure, just as long as she isn't going to try and shove another turtle down my throat..." Isaac agreed rubbing his neck.

"That was hilarious; your mouth wouldn't even close for a month." Jenna said laughing.

"I was lucky that it was cooked..."

"Well, let's get a move on then, shall we?" Mia asked interrupting the two friends.

"Sure." They both said.

Sheba loved to experiment with things; it brought her joys of unimaginable heights. She especially loved to use those experiments on her friends. Just last week she tricked Isaac into sniffing the most disgusting smell imaginable, it consisted of all the smells in the world, or rather, the disgusting ones, all in one little pouch, she said it was chocolate and wasn't sure if it was good, then she asked him to sniff it for any rotten "smells".

"This time, I'm going to trick anyone I see....into eating dirt!" Sheba laughed manically.

"Something up Sheba?" Felix's sounded from the living room.

No! Nothing Felix!" Sheba answered back, and then resumed laughing.

"Yes you are." Felix answered back, now in Sheba's room.

"Felix!" Sheba squeaked, and then tried to cover up her weird colored potions.

"Alright, what are you plotting now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really..."

Felix then proceeded over to Sheba and grabbed her shirt, then picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down! Come on!" Sheba thrashed, but realized it was useless.

"Not until you tell me what you are doing here." Felix then put her down.

"Alright fine!" Sheba pouted, then walked over to her potions and picked up a vile full of pink fluid.

"What's that?" Felix asked.

"My latest creation, it makes people tell the truth when asked a question."

"Impressive."

"You aren't even going to pounce me? Or strangle me? Or tie me to a tree and try it on people?" Sheba asked surprised.

"No, that's just brutal..." Felix replied laughing.

"Oh...ok."

"I hope no one gotten any of that, it would cause complete chaos."

"Well..."

"Sheba!" Felix yelled surprised. "You didn't!"

"I did! I did I, did I, did! Sheba whined.

"To who?"

"Mia."

"The heck would Mia do with it? Felix asked.

"I really had no choice...I could have sworn she was insane though, she grabbed me by the shirt when I told her of the truth potion and said she would give me 1000 gold coins if I let her have some!" Sheba said bracing for any kind of scolding, but it did not come.

"Oh boy..." Felix sighed.

"I invited them over today to show them my newest creation, maybe you could interrogate her?" Sheba suggested.

"I should say so!" Felix exclaimed.

"Well, you do that..." Sheba then proceeded to run, but was caught.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to aid me!" Felix told her.

"Oh crud." Sheba whined.

Isaac, Jenna and Mia had arrived at Sheba's house and were invited in, to them it looked more like somewhere a mad scientist would live, with all of the potions and knickknacks lying about, somebody could get hurt, the bigger thing in question was how Felix withstood the torture. Not just anybody could deal with Sheba they guessed, although it was just a matter of due time before he cracked.

"Hi guys, how are you today?" Sheba asked with he hands behind her back.

"Fine." They said simultaneously

"Good, because you won't be for long, for I have secrets!" Sheba said.

"What kind of secrets?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I would like to see these secrets of yours." Jenna added.

"As long as it doesn't involve turtles again." Isaac said.

"Oh, not this time Isaac, follow me!" Sheba then led them into her room.

Her room was dark and full of glowing potions on the shelves and walls; the biggest terror of all in this room was how long those things would take before falling off.

The most attracting thing in her room was a big object under a blue sheet.

"This is my creation!" Sheba said excitedly taking off the cover.

"Ah!

"Holy crap!"

"The heck?!"

"What is that Sheba?!"

End Chapter

I bet you guys hate cliff hangers don't you? Well too bad! Unless you review It will have to wait! So get those things up guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not surprised, I'm aghast! So many well accomplished writers reviewing my story! If that isn't an honor what is? Anyway like I promised, or rather said, after your reviews the next chapter would spawn....and well it did. So enjoy chapter three! The improvements for today are: Stories longer, Grammar will improve, more story line to one subject, more detail, but not perfect, not until later chaps.

Disclaimer: Golden sun is not owned by me, alright!?

Sheba unveiled the most hideous and most stomach turning thing anyone could ever comprehend, a device so sinister, so devious, so disgustingly deformed not even the wise one itself could look at it without barfing, even though he doesn't have a mouth. It was a jar filled with... grape jelly and dead fish! The jar was shaped like a pear, the kind you eat, not any other kinds...and it had two tubes from each side going into the top metal lid, where two torches sat lit up, it looked like the half melted jelly and fish were being sucked into the tubes and put in the torches as some kind of fuel! The others had not even said a word at this atrocity, for it was too surprising to respond to.

"Well? Isn't it genius?" Sheba asked them all excitedly.

"What the he- I mean...heck is this for Sheba?" Mia asked; surprised at the way she spoke.

"It's stupid!" Isaac yelled, and then covering his mouth, he was surprised what he said; sure he thought it was stupid, but why did he say it out loud? And why couldn't he lie? One thing was good though, Sheba was too busy to hear him.

"I found a way to convert dead fish and grape jelly....into energy!" Sheba answered with the biggest smile anyone could make. "See...the torches? They were lit without fire!" Sheba said pointing to the torches.

"That...is the most disgusting thing I've seen in my life! There are fish eyeballs in there!" Jenna said while turning green and covering her mouth.

"Isn't it just great? This container keeps the smell from getting anywhere...I'd admit you'd rather not look at this...so." Sheba pushed something on the back of the jar and a metal covering slid over all visible glass until it looked like a ball of titanium with two torches on the top of it.

"Awesome..." Isaac said amazed.

"Glad someone thought is was, although I do enjoy hearing the others disgusted comments better!" Sheba replied to Isaac.

"Well, I'd have to say this is one of your "best inventions Sheba." Felix said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Sheba sang.

"I think Jenna threw up on my robes..." Mia said, examining her robes while Jenna threw her cookies into a bag from the disgusting sight.

"I'm surprised no one noticed her doing that." Isaac said, then walking over to her and patting her back soothingly.

"Ugh..." Jenna moaned and cleaned her mouth with a napkin she had in her pocket, then while closing the bag and tying it with a string, plopped it in Isaac's hands causing it to make a sickening noise.

"Argh! Jenna!" Isaac complained.

"Oh, be quiet." Jenna snapped.

"Yes Ma'am" Isaac replied.

Mia wondered how Jenna had done that to Isaac....assertiveness. Why haven't I thought of such a thing? It's too late now...she thought. I could be assertive if I want after asking that question soon enough...

"Well, we should be going; we don't want to intrude any longer." Said Jenna with a bit of fatigue in her voice.

"Yhea, we shall find some other things to do while we leave you with your experiments Sheba, right Isaac?" Mia asked poking him in the side.

"No." Isaac said unwillingly, he was starting to freak out.

"..." Mia forgotten the effects of Sheba's potion, Mia figured Sheba said nothing when Isaac yelled "It's stupid" because she must have guessed she used it on Isaac! Crap! Crap! Crap! Mia yelled in her head.

"He doesn't mean that!" Mia said quickly covering his mouth and taking him outside.

"Well, we will be seeing you Felix and Sheba!" Jenna said, suddenly feeling a lot better then following the two.

"Bye!"

* * *

Mia, Isaac and Jenna had just finished climbing the hill near the river in vale when they seen Garet near the river, unconscious. Mia and Isaac decided to rush over to him while Jenna stayed back and turned away, she didn't want to see anyone who drenched her in waste and toilet water...

"Hey Garet! Wake up!" Mia turned him over and seen no marks on him or anything, Mia guessed the serpent fume Jenna cast was not mars enchanted, but rather a blow resembling a very large blast shaped like it...like fake pysnergy.

"Hun..." Garet stirred and opened his eyes to see Mia and Isaac hovering right over him; suddenly he sat up and blinked a few times. "What happened? All I remember is yelling "yes!" before things went black..." Garet said.

"Jenna cast a serpent fume on you..." Isaac said remembering the hell on earth attack Jenna cast on Garet.

"Oh, I remember now....oh...boy..." Garet slowly turned his head looking for any sign of Jenna, and then he spotted her on the hill looking down at her feet. "I hope she isn't still angry at me..."

"You'll have to find out dude." Isaac said frowning.

Garet gotten up to his feet and dusted himself off, and then began the seemingly long walk up to the hill preparing an apology.

"Um...hey Jenna." Garet spoke to Jenna, she had her back to him, and it was hard to say much to her. "Jenna....listen, I'm really sorry, ever since I've seen you I wanted to be with you...to protect you...to care for you like something more important than alchemy itself...But I have failed, by soiling you with my vile discretions...I'm so sorry, all I wanted for you was you to be happy, to feel safe, clean from all evil in this world...I would give my life...everything for you...I'm sorry for doing what I did..."

Jenna turned around and dropped to her knees sobbing, she had no Idea what she had done. It was never his fault...it was an accident...and she hurt him. She felt like the biggest idiot on this planet, she started to think herself worthless. She felt like nothing...to such a man as kind as Garet.

"I'm so sorry Garet! It wasn't your fault! I don't deserve someone so kind..." Jenna said sobbing.

Garet kneeled in front of Jenna and picked her head up. "Jenna, it's alright, I'm alright! See! I think I may have actually liked flying through the air like that!" Garet said stupidly, but kindly. "Jenna, I could never hate you, or think you undeserving of anything, because, I am the one who should think that way." Garet said smiling and wiping away her tears.

"Oh, Garet!" Jenna embraced Garet and hugged him tight, crying her eyes out.

"It's alright Jenna." Garet said softly patting her back.

Mia seen everything and looked at Isaac, who was smiling broadly at the sight. Mia wondered if the potion being sprayed on his scarf was actually the right thing to do...after seeing Garet and Jenna...morals were a hard thing to put into place.

* * *

The next day things were strange....it was a rainy day and Isaac had decided to invite everyone to an all day and night party at his house, he decided that it was the least thing he could do, since everybody couldn't do a thing outside at all...except maybe dance in the rain, but that has a high risk of getting you sick...quickly. To make the party interesting Isaac and his mom has prepared beverages like Soda, water and juice, and some foods including pizza, cheese cubes on a stick(Garets Idea) and some other meals that should hold them until Dora had finished the turkey she was cooking...for no reason at all. All of these things were assorted onto a white table in the middle of the room, while everyone sat in front of Isaac near the rear of the house, staring at random things and or yawning, even piers had managed to make it.

"So, what do you guys feel like doing?" Isaac asked clapping his hands and smiling, ready for something fun to do.

"We could play tag!" Sheba suggested.

"Are you nuts? That would break everything!" Piers exclaimed.

"Exactly." Sheba said grinning from ear to ear.

"How about Charades?" Mia suggested.

"That's way to boring..." Felix remarked while twirling his hair.

"Well excuse me for trying." Mia snapped.

"Must be her time..." Felix mumbled to Jenna, big mistake, he thought he was talking to Piers.

"Oh, really? So half the things we do out of the ordinary is blamed on our PMS?! Huh, Felix?!" Jenna said flaring up, literally.

"Oh, god! No! Not at all! I'm sorry Jenna!" Felix said embarrassed as everyone was staring at him, except the girls...they were glaring.

"That's better Felix...I'll just give you a punishment later!" Jenna said smiling.

"Darn...I am such a fool." Felix mumbled.

"Yes, you are." Ivan said, after hearing him.

"I'll get you Ivan." Felix turned towards him and shook his fist.

"Meep." Ivan backed up a bit.

"How about we play....truth or dare!" Garet yelled suggestively after a long silence.

"Oh! That's a great Idea!" Sheba said laughing.

"Sure..." Jenna agreed.

"Why not?" Mia said giddily a little too enthusiastic.

"Uh-oh..." Isaac said. He knew he could not tell any lies...and if he chose truth, or was forced to...he would be at the mercy of the questioner.

Everyone gathered into the middle of the house after moving the table, and sat in a circle of eight, after everyone was ready, the game began. Before anyone could start, they had to chose who would be first to start, so they played Rock, scissors, paper. And Sheba was the victor.

"Yes!" Sheba yelled punching her arm into the air. "I go first!"

"Ugh!" Everyone except Sheba, moaned, this couldn't be good.

"And I choose...Ivan!" Sheba pointed a finger at him and smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"....Truth!" Ivan replied.

"Ok..." Sheba scratched her head as everyone waited impatiently for a question to be asked. "Do....you like...me?" Sheba said blushing.

"Gah! Uh...gulp..." Ivan pulled on his collar and started to sweat, he was nervous.

"Come on! Ivan, tell us!" Garet said even more interested in the game than before.

"If you don't say anything, the penalty is an atomic wedgie!" Sheba said warning him, while cracking her knuckles.

"Ack! Fine I do!" Ivan said his face beet red.

"Yay!" Sheba pounced him and hugged him tight.

"Sheba! Air!" Ivan managed to scream.

"Oh...sorry." Sheba let go and sat back down in her spot, while Ivan gasped.

"Ok...my turn." Jenna said hesitantly. "...Alright! Felix! Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Dare." Felix replied smiling.

"Good....good..." Jenna smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together, this was going to be good. "I dare you...to eat a cockroach!" Jenna yelled, pointing at one next to the door.

Felix looked over to the cockroach and frowned. "Never!" Felix protested.

"If you don't...the alternative is licking the floor." Jenna said testing.

Felix looked at the floor and seen all kinds of dirt from under his boots, his eyes widened. "Alright...I'll do it!"

Felix then walked over to the door and picked up the wriggling roach, he grimaced, he would get her for this...oh he would. He opened his mouth and pinched his nose, and then he threw the thing into his mouth and chewed fast. It made sickening noises of all sorts and some of the adepts threw up chunks.

"wOOt!" Jenna squeaked. "That was the best!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Ugh...I'm never going to eat again..." Felix said disgusted...

"I believe that it's my turn." Mia said smiling, she knew exactly who to ask....Isaac.

"Go for it." Piers encouraged.

"Alright....Isaac!" Mia exclaimed.

Isaac looked up from his plate of pizza and swallowed. "Crap!"

"Truth or dare Isaac?" Mia hoped for truth.

Isaac knew that if he said truth...it would be disastrous... "Dare, Mia."

"NOOOO!!!!" Mia yelled and rose to her knees yelling with her arms out as if to catch something circle shaped.

Isaac backed up a bit, scared.

"Uh...sorry...heh.." Mia said sitting back down. "Alright Isaac I dare you too...hmmm...uhh...."

"Will you get it over with?!" Jenna yelled at her, getting impatient.

"Alright! Sheesh...Isaac! I dare you to eat everything on that table within 5 minutes!" Mia said to him, grinning.

"Oh, Yhea!" Isaac said suddenly appearing with a fork, spoon and a napkin tucked in his collar.

"I would like to see that!" Felix said amused.

"Yhea...you think he could eat faster than Garet?" Jenna asked.

"No one can eat faster than I!" Garet said punching his chest. "My record was two minutes!"

"You're probably right." Jenna said agreeing.

"Well see about that!" Mia said getting up and walking over next to Isaac, then she ripped off her clothing revealing a referee costume complete with hat and whistle.

"Whoa..." Isaac said blushing.

"Don't worry Isaac! You can beat him!" Mia said rubbing his shoulders. "Just pretend its cake!" Mia said reassuringly.

"Yhea...sure..." Isaac said a little dazed.

"Alright Isaac, Ready?" Mia said holding a stop watch.

Isaac shook off his daze and readied himself. "Ready!"

"Go!!!" Mia yelled.

End Chapter.

Another cliff hanger! Will Isaac eat all of the food and beat Garets record of 2 minutes!? You will have to find out next chapter! So review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't expect new chapters ever day now, these things take some thought you know. Anyway, here is chapter number 4! Improvements are....more content, more ideas, better grammar, much longer, talking 5000, 10,000 here....

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Except maybe a few video games or something I bought at the candy store....but then again, nothing is ever really yours.

"Go!" Mia yelled, starting the stopwatch.

"Yes! Finally! Something to eat at last!" Isaac ran for the food on the table without the spoons or forks he had in his hands.

Normally anyone would take a few monstrous bites in an eating contest, but not Isaac, he was the different one, and when I say different, I mean it! Isaac grabbed each corner of the table, ducked a bit until his mouth was just above the edge of the table then let the entire food feast slide into his mouth!

"Holy crap! Look at that! It's only been 16 seconds and he is almost done!" Mia yelled cheering with a cheer leader costume on all of a sudden.

"No! NOOO!!!!" Garet yelled ripping out his hair. "He is beating me! BEATING ME!" Garet yelled at everyone pointing at himself.

"That is a surprise!" Jenna said smiling at Isaac finishing up the food and burping really loudly.

"Whoa!" Sheba exclaimed clapping.

"Outstanding!" Ivan whooped.

"Good lord, he's going to get indigestion." Felix said frowning.

"I wouldn't count on that Felix." Said Piers.

"Why not?" Felix asked Piers.

"Because..." Piers answered.

"Because?"

"Yes."

"But that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Exactly!"

"You're strange." Felix said

"Thank you." Piers said patting his chest.

"Hey, what's the matter Mia? You haven't told us Isaacs time!" Ivan asked after Felix and Piers conversation and looking at Isaac lying down patting his stomach, a dumb grin on his face.

"That's because she was telling Dora his time." Sheba answered him.

"Why would Dora want to know that? Wouldn't she disapprove?" Ivan asked.

"Dora? Are you crazy of course she would'nt!"

"Maybe..."

"..."

"Isaac did that!?" Dora screamed from the kitchen. "That's awesome!"

"I told you!" Sheba said sticking her tongue at Ivan.

"I told you." Ivan said mockingly.

"Humph!" Sheba turned around and waited for Mia.

Mia came back with an insane look on her face, this scared everyone because Mia looked really creepy when she was insane....the face she had would make Hitler go away crying himself.

"Isaac...ate all of that food..." Mia said in an eerie voice.

"Yes?" Jenna asked biting her nails out of nervousness.

"In..." Mia said again.

"Yes, Yes?" Jenna said now grabbing the carpet in frustration and anticipation.

"26 seconds!" Mia exclaimed!

"Wow! That's cool!" Isaac exclaimed from the ground.

"It sure is Isaac!" Mia said congratulating him.

The room filled with whoops and cries of joy as everyone threw what ever they were holding in their hands into the air, and not catching them, thus breaking a lot of plates and cups.

"I paid 500 coins for all that ware! You son's of a-!" Dora was tackled by the suddenly mobile Isaac.

"No mother! This isn't the place for language like that!" Isaac said covering a struggling Dora's mouth.

Dora smacked him away and sat up breathing heavily. "You didn't have to tackle me like a madman!"

"Yes...yes I did." Isaac answered.

"..."

"Oh, he just owned his mother..." Ivan said.

"Owned his mother? What are you?" Jenna asked turning to him.

"A lot of things dear Jenna...a lot of things..." Ivan said with a creepy tone of voice.

"..."

Mia walked up to Isaac after he just tackled his mother and smiled, still in her cheer leader suit and hugged him. "That was great Isaac!" Mia said.

"Uh...heh, thanks Mia, a lot." Isaac said returning the embrace.

"You're welcome!" Mia answered back.

"Hey! We have a game here!" Jenna yelled, suddenly remembering that they were, in fact still playing truth or dare, it was Ivan's turn. "So, Ivan, it's your turn now!" Jenna said gesturing towards him.

"Alright!" Ivan exclaimed.

"This should be good." Felix remarked.

"Let me change first!" Mia said grabbing her cheer leader suit and ripping it off.

"Whoa!" Isaac yelled covering his eyes.

"Mia! Are you crazy?! Oh...wait." Jenna said.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked, dressed in her blue robes again.

"We thought you just stripped in front of us..." Jenna answered a little shaken.

"No, I dress in layers." Mia said.

"Well...that was surprising." Felix said laughing.

"Heh, heh..." Piers chuckled along with Felix.

"You guys are such perverts!" Mia exclaimed while sitting down next to Isaac on the sofa.

"Alright, now it's my turn to cause chaos!" Ivan exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"Just pick someone!" Jenna yelled to him.

"Alright! Sheesh, I pick you Jenna." Ivan pointed at her.

"Alright, I pick Dare." Jenna said standing up smiling.

"Oh, you will regret that, because I know your worst fears!" Ivan said evilly.

Jenna paled; she knew this wasn't going to be good for her at all. "S-so! I can take it!" Jenna tried to speak bravely, but failed miserably.

"Jenna, I dare you to go outside...and eat..."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Eat what? Eat what!?"

"An earth worm!" Ivan exclaimed.

"AH! NEVER!!!!! NEVER I TOLD YOU!" Jenna squatted for power and tackled him.

"Ah! The pain!" Ivan screamed while being tackled.

"Whoa..." Garet said, as everyone knows, skirts down stick to your body, and Garet gotten an eyeful.

"Jenna, please! Mercy!!" Ivan yelled while she slammed his head on the floor repeatedly.

"Never! You Ba-!" Isaac suddenly tackled her.

"Ack!" Jenna screamed as she and Isaac flew across the house.

"Gasp!" Ivan sat up and held his neck. "Sheesh! I didn't know she was THAT terrified of worms!"

"Well, it would seem so." Felix said looking over to Isaac and Jenna's heavily breathing figures.

"Get off me Isaac!" Jenna yelled, as she threw him off, giving her time to breath as Isaac stood up.

"You were about to call Ivan a bad word!" Isaac pointed a finger at her.

"So?"

"That's not aloud." Isaac said.

"..."

"Now shall you complete Ivan's dare?" Isaac asked.

"Never!" Jenna yelled standing up and getting in his face.

"Then I will have to put you in the closet of shame!" Isaac grabbed her by the shirt and walked over to the closet.

"Oh, come now Isaac! No one deserves that!" Felix said, his eyes widening.

"Sorry Felix, it has to be done to all people who refuse to do a dare." Isaac replied.

"How come Ivan wasn't threatened with that when Sheba asked him a question?" Mia asked Isaac interested.

"Because he wasn't doing a dare!" Isaac exclaimed evilly.

"Oh." Mia said silently.

"The closet of shame holds the most terrible torture anybody can think off!" Isaac said still carrying Jenna.

"Isaac put me down! Right now! I'm warning you!" Jenna warned, thrashing about.

"Sorry Jenna, but..." Isaac opened the door to reveal a hall with nothing but a small table and two chairs, one was occupied by Kraden!

"No! No!!!!! Not that! Anything but that! I'll do it! I really will!" Jenna escaped Isaacs grasp and gotten down on her knees in a begging position.

"Alright, go ahead and do the dare then." Isaac said smirking.

Jenna sighed sadly and nervously walked outside into the rain with an Umbrella, after five minutes of looking, Jenna found an earth worm and came back inside, holding it with a terrified look on her face in front of the others.

"D-do I really have too?" Jenna asked Ivan.

"Yhea! You do!" Ivan stated flatly.

Jenna eyed it once more with nothing but fear, and brought it into her mouth for the kill....but the worm slipped! And guess where it landed? In her shirt! And you can guess where from there.

"Oh GOD! It's cold! It's cold! Get it out! Get it out!!!!!!" Jenna ran around flailing her arms about screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry Jenna! I'll save you!" Garet got up and tackled her, bringing her down to the floor, Jenna stood quiet.

"Uh...Jenna I have to...uh...yhea." Garet said to her nervously.

"I DON'T CARE! GET IT OUT!!!" Jenna screamed even louder (If that's possible.)

"Alright!" Garet proceeded to do what he needed to and pulled out the worm for her, not soon after Jenna slapped him, hard.

"Ouch! What was that for Jenna?" Garet yelled, blushing.

"I can't just let you reach down there without slapping you! I would look like...a...you know." Jenna said blushing as well.

"Then I guess I deserve it." Garet said standing up and walking back to his seat on the floor.

"Heh, alright Jenna, your excused from my dare, that little scene was enough!" Ivan chuckled.

"Yhea...really." Piers said astounded.

"Sheesh...such a fuss over a little worm." Sheba said.

"You should have seen her when the worm went down her dress this one time!" Felix said laughing.

Slap!

"Augh!" Felix screamed, Jenna had stricken him blushing madly.

"Felix! I told you not to tell anyone! You are so in for it when we get home!" Jenna yelled.

"Oh...crap..." Felix stated sighing.

"Alright everyone calm down! I believe that it's Felix's turn now." Mia said.

"Oh yes! My turn now baby!" Felix exclaimed now standing up and doing some kind of dance only a football player would.

"Ok Felix calm down!" Jenna yelled from next to Garet.

"Alright..." Felix said hanging his head. "Ok Who should I pick..." Felix examined the room hoping for pleading faces, but only seen impatience.

"Alright, I pick....Garet!" Felix pointed at him after Garet just finished cuddling with Jenna.

"Aw! Come on Felix!" Garet whined.

"Nope, I'm picking you, truth or Dare?" Felix questioned.

"I'll be a man and say dare!" Garet said puffing out his chest.

"Way to go Garet!" Jenna cheered waving a little flag with a chibi version of Garet on it.

"Thanks Jen, Jen!" Garet said.

"Oh...please.." Felix sighed. "Can we get moving now?

"Sure, dare me!" Garet said.

"I will! I dare you to...eat your boots!" Felix said gesturing to his dirty boots.

Garet looked down and smiled. "Yummy!" Then he took them off and began eating them while sitting on the floor, everyone watched in disgust as he ate it as if it were nothing more than a breakfast meal!

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Isaac cheered looking at the spectacle.

"Dang! I've never seen anything such as this!" Piers said.

"This is something for the record books!" Jenna exclaimed, jotting down the information.

"Go Garet! Go!" Sheba giggled.

After Garet finished his horrid, yet slightly amusing spectacle, he resumed his seat next to Jenna again, and without any boots on.

"Well, guess it's my turn." Isaac said.

Mia crossed her fingers and hoped she would be picked by him, there was no one else available besides....Piers...and she knew the chances hand to be high!

"Mia! Truth or dare?" Isaac asked.

"Yes!" Mia jumped up and danced around.

Everyone gave her scared looks and started to back up a bit, this was very unusual for someone like her to do, they wondered if she was sane anymore.

"Heh, heh...sorry again..." Mia said calming down. "Alright Isaac...I pick...Dare."

"Well, well, that was very brave of you!"

"Thanks!" Mia said blushing.

"Only because I have a very sinister dare for you!" Isaac said evilly.

"Oh...crap!" Mia sighed; she didn't count on him doing something like this.

"Mia, I dare you to...hmmm..."

"Yes?"

"I dare you to...roll around on the rug and bark like a dog!" Isaac exclaimed.

Mia's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. Who knew Isaac could be so comically cruel? It was the perfect dare for humiliation and Isaac had chosen Mia as his victim!

"Ooooo..." Everyone sounded.

"That's...That's...That's just evil!" Mia told him hopelessly, hanging her arms by her side while slouching a bit, giving that look of giving up hope.

"I told you I had a sinister idea...and if you chose not, you will be lectured about grass with Kraden!"

"No! Not that!" Mia pleaded.

"Then do my bidding!" Isaac smirked.

"Alight..." Mia knew this was a game, but this was harsh! Now Mia wished it was Piers he chosen, now she had to do this...

Mia got down on the rug with all fours and rolled around, causing dust to come up from all of the movement, then she gotten back up on all fours and started barking like a dog. Then she repeated.

"wOOt!" Ivan howled.

"Oh Yhea! Work it Mia!" Jenna yelled laughing holding her sides.

Felix and Piers had turned from Mia and were slouching over snickering very hard. While Isaac stared smiling at his handiwork, Garet was doing something similar to what Piers and Felix were doing. And Sheba and Ivan were pounding the ground with one hand and holding their sides with the other, in a some what crawling position.

"Isaac! This is humiliating! Can I stop now? Mia asked him pleadingly.

"Sure Mia, you can-!" Isaac started off in a fit of laughter before continuing. "-Stop now!"

Mia growled a bit, even though she loved him dearly, she would get revenge, oh she would get sweet, sweet revenge upon his head!

"Guys! I finished Dinner!" Dora exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Oh boy!" Isaac said rubbing his stomach.

"Wow! That was fast!" Garet said to Jenna.

"Well, I guess we can discontinue the game, you gotten lucky Piers." Sheba said.

"Guess I did." Piers said rubbing the back of his head laughing.

"Lucky stiff." Felix said walking by him and into the kitchen.

Piers and Sheba just looked at each other and smiled, and then they went to the kitchen after Felix, as did everyone else, except Mia.

"Isaac, I will get you for doing that to me...now I need to clean myself..." Mia sighed and went up the stairs to wash up in the water room.

Dinner was going to be delicious in everyone's opinion; it consisted of a turkey roast, some peas, and corn on a cob, fresh baked bread, salad, side dishes like Mashed potatoes, and gravy and much, much more than that! The table was huge, it was very long and was filled with colorful foods and beverages, all to everyone's suiting. On the left side sat Jenna, Garet, Felix and Piers, getting ready for the feast, while on the left, Sat Sheba, Ivan, Isaac and one empty chair for Mia, she was still washing up in the washing room, they to were readying themselves for the feast. Dora at the end of the table, sort of like those kinds of things kings have in their rooms, called round tables. The host would sit in the middle while the guest sat on the sides.

"Wow..." Isaac said looking at all of the food in front of him. "What is the occasion?" Isaac asked his mom.

"Oh none really, doesn't anyone who saved all of weyward deserve such a thing?" Dora replied.

"Well! This is the best thank you we have gotten yet! Thanks Mom!" Isaac smiled.

"I have never seen so much food!" Ivan said astounded.

"Yhea...I don't think my stomach has the capacity to hold even just a little!" Sheba exclaimed.

"Wow...your mom is a great chef Isaac." Felix complimented.

"Hey, speak to her, I didn't teach her anything she knew!" Isaac said smiling.

"Heh, Yhea." Felix replied.

Mia came in looking angry as lighting flashed in the background. Enough anger to even send the wise one to a crumbling little pile of dirt and grime. When Isaac looked up he was terrified. He knew what this was about and he knew he would die.

"Save me!" Isaac hid under the table.

Mia then returned to a sweet smile and sat down in her chair, the one next to Isaac.

"Isaac, you don't have to hide, I won't hurt you!" Mia said sweetly.

"Y-you won't?" Isaac asked.

"Nope." Mia said happily.

"Alright..." Isaac gotten up and sat back down nervously, he still was a little afraid, secretly he loved her dearly, but when she was angry...well...lets just say that Mia had something to do with that crater next to Contigo, it was smaller before...much smaller.

Mia grinned at Isaacs's innocence, he was so cute, but she had to get revenge! She smirked and stood up. "Whoops! I dropped something, I'll get it." Mia pretended to reach down looking for something behind Isaac and seen the opportunity to give Isaac the worst wedgie in history!

Mia quickly grabbed his under wear and hoisted it up high and fast! "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!" Mia laughed manically.

"ARGH! IT BURNS!!!!" Isaac screamed.

Everyone spat their food and started to choke/laugh their bottoms off. That was the funniest thing they've seen!

"That's for that evil dare Isaac!" Mia exclaimed to him letting go, his under wear was sticking out, and Mia did not notice until after she was sipping water from the screaming and looked, then she spat the water out and began laughing with the rest of the adepts, harder.

"Oh god! It is lodged up-! Oh god!" Isaac exclaimed.

This made everyone laugh even harder, some of them were turning purple from the lack of air and some of them were pounding the table and making some food fall off, the others were just gasping and laughing. This lasted for 20 minutes straight! It was just that funny! People just kept rehearsing the event over and over in their heads and it was just even funnier and funnier! Soon after Isaac had run out or rather...ran in a very strange way out to change, everyone had stopped laughing and began to breathe normally.

"Whew! That was the best!" Sheba exclaimed wiping a tear from all of the laughing.

"Yhea..." Piers said out of breath.

"Oh man...just...oh man..." Felix said sighing and wiping tears as well.

"That's...was too much for my heart." Dora said.

"That's was just hilarious." Jenna said holding Garet, who was snickering.

"Well, we should get to eating now, shouldn't we?" Ivan asked smiling.

"Ok, let's get back to dinner everyone!" Dora said while eating some turkey.

Mia snickered, that was only the start of her revenge, and next she would ask him embarrassing questions that he couldn't deny! Then she would be satisfied, he picked the wrong day to mess with Mia!

End Chapter

What kind of questions will Mia ask Isaac? Will Isaac seek revenge back? How will the dinner go? Will the rain ever stop? And what was Kraden doing in the closet? These questions can only be answered if you review so I can put up the next chapter! So get them a flowing!


	5. Chapter 5

If I can keep this up I'd expect my story to be a very good one with the fans. Of course I am not saying anyone else's stories are bad, of course something like that would never come out of my mouth! Anyway, here is chapter 5! So if you want me to go past this one, you need to review, at least 3 or 4 more.....

Disclaimer: I don't own....anything!

After Isaac came back from the bathroom and everyone has stopped laughing at him, they began to finally eat their dinner, Isaac was paranoid that Mia would pull his underwear another time, but all Mia would do is smile when he looked around. He came prepared though, with an iron lock all over his pants, so even if she did get a hold of his pants, they just wouldn't budge.

After dinner and Isaac had gotten over his paranoia, everyone sat down in the living room looking around or doing something nonchalant, like flicking dust bunnies around or eating some of the left over dinner Dora had. It did not take long before Mia couldn't wait anymore to ask Isaac her revengeful questions so she spoke up.

"So Isaac....do you suck your thumb?" Mia asked smiling deviously.

"Yes! Especially when-" Isaac punched himself across the face to stop himself from speaking.

"Drat..." Mia mumbled realizing no one had heard him start to answer.

"...I know what your doing Mia." Isaac said warningly.

Mia started to sweat; he couldn't have known about the potion, could he? And if he did... how did he know? Who told him? And why was she sweating so much?

"I don't know what you are talking about Isaac." Mia replied conjuring up the most sweetness she could muster.

"You are asking me questions deliberately, because you know I cannot lie." Isaac said turning to her.

"I-...I-...uh-" Mia stuttered, she was in for it now.

"Why? And how? Did you do this to me? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Isaac asked her demandingly.

"How did you know!?" Mia asked desperately backing away from the creepy Isaac.

"Why Mia, I know everything." Isaac replied reaching a dark hand over her face as everything went black.

Mia awoke from her place next to the fire place with a start, it was a dream she thought....all of it. But why had she dreamed about Isaac knowing about what she had done? Could it have been because she was feeling guilty about what she had done to him? Mia looked over to the coach from her seat next to the fire place. Isaac was lying on it snoring loudly enough to make some people get out their ear muffs. She decided the wedgie thing was enough revenge anyway, she could only imagine how much that hurt...for a man to have that sort of embarrassment and pain....phew...Mia gotten up from her seat and decided to make the party a little more interesting.

"Hey guys! I have a really cool Idea for a game we could play!" Mia exclaimed into the silence, rubbing her hands together and smiling.

"Ugh. Mother, I told you that I don't like under wear!" Jenna mumbled in her sleep.

Everybody stared at her with a bit of fear in their eyes. They thought that was Garet saying such a Neanderthal sort of thing, but it was actually Jenna, that was very surprising.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Piers asked, trying to speak over Isaacs snoring and Jenna's mumblings about personal things.

"Yes..." Felix said, and then amazed at the next thing she said about not wearing any under wear tonight and then giggling.

"Well! I never heard anything like that!" Dora said disapproving of Jenna's sleep talk.

"Heh...heh..." Ivan stared to day dream.

"You pervert!" Sheba tackled him and squeezed him tight, literally taking the air out of the poor wind adept.

"Gah! Air! AIR!" Ivan breathed out.

"Stop thinking!" Sheba said hugging harder.

"Alright! I can't even think when my brain is lacking oxygen anyways!" Ivan screamed turning purple.

"Good." Sheba said letting go and causing Ivan to pass out.

"...Dang." Mia said staring at poor Ivan and the smiling Sheba. "I wouldn't even do that to Isaac." Mia said out loud, and then she realized everyone staring at her.

"Why would you?" Felix asked rubbing his chin and smiling.

Mia's eyes widened, this had to another dream! IT had to be! She pinched herself, but all she felt was pain, not the being thrown back into reality sort of thing. Crap! She said to herself. They know! They know!

"Uh...u-u-uh..." Mia stuttered, she couldn't muster a thing, and she was blushing too hard to think of a way out.

"Yes...why Mia?" Sheba asked getting to her feet and smiling broadly.

"Oh, do you have a thing for my son Mia?" Dora asked as well, smiling wider than Sheba was.

"Oh, really? You like Isaac, Mia?" Garet asked walking towards Mia.

"Who would have thought?" Piers said smiling.

"Come on tell us Mia!" Sheba asked her smiling.

"Yeah! I want to know too!" Dora said getting really excited.

The pressure was too great for Mia right now, she started to panic, and she didn't want anyone to know! And they were all ganging up on her! What could she do to escape, she just couldn't take it, she was glad Isaac, Ivan and Jenna was out, because it would have been even worse for her! So she did the best thing she could think off.

"Uh! FUZZY MONKEYS!" Mia cast deluge and ran out off the house trying to escape the embarrassment and questions.

"AHHHH!!!"

"UGH!"

"HOLY CRAP! THE WATER! IT BURNS!!!" Garet screamed.

The water filled the entire house with cold rushing waters, knocking down pottery, soaking anything that wasn't plastic or glass, and moving about things that either were not held down well enough, or were to light to stick the ground, it was horrible, and to make things worse, it was already wet outside, so the house moved around a bit in the slushy mud!

Jenna being suddenly awake from all of the water and movement started to fume as the water evaporated from her fury. Very scary.

"Alright! Who's great idea was it to cast deluge on my sorry-" Jenna was discontinued by an Isaac suddenly tackling her, once again before she cursed.

"Jenna!" Isaac screamed.

"Isaac!"

"Jenna!"

"ISAAC!" Jenna screamed kicking him off as he went flying.

"ARGH!" Isaac screamed as he went flying outside and into the suddenly murky, but not raining night.

"That will teach him, I wasn't even going to curse anyway." Jenna said getting to her feet and brushing her self off.

"Well, what were you going to say?" Felix asked.

"Self." Jenna said.

"..."

"So, who was it?" Jenna asked before anyone could say anything.

"Mia." Sheba said getting up after giving Ivan CPR, being choked by Sheba was one thing, but being flooded by water for a few seconds was another, she made sure he was alright.

"Why?!" Jenna asked throwing her arms into the air.

"Well, Mia gotten crazy all of a sudden when she said something that could have meant that she liked Isaac, we aren't sure though, but when we asked her a question she started stuttering, and then yelled "FUZZZY MONKEYS" and cast deluge...and you know the rest." Piers said in one breath, as he started gasping.

"..." Jenna just stared and cast fume to dry everyone and the house.

"Well, that's better." Dora said smiling.

"Why would she go crazy for something like that?" Garet asked.

Everyone just stared at him, how stupid could somebody really get? Did he hit his head on something? Everyone just shook their heads and sighed at his stupidity.

"Embarrassment or stress could be many things Garet." Ivan stated.

"Oh...I guess I can understand...I wet myself once when I asked Jenna out..." Garet said hanging his head in shame.

Everyone except Jenna just stared. Jenna started to laugh her head off as she remembered the incident; it was as funny as watching some poor fellow fall off of a roof.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm worried." Isaacs said coming back in through the door and sighing, Jenna could have just pushed him off; she did not at any means have to kick him out of the house! He shook his head as some droplets sprayed to and fro splattering them on the rug, he walked in some more and picked up his sword that was lying next to the fire place as a remembrance and as a decoration after the victory they had at Mars lighthouse.

"I'm going to go look for her, you guys, stay here." Isaac said turning back around and walking outside, it started to rain again and he had forgotten his cloak, he would be sick when he gotten back, but he did not care, not at all.

Everybody in the room was silent, they had expected Isaac to retaliate from Jenna's attack, but he did nothing of the sort at all. Now he was going off to look for a rabid Mia in the confines of vale. That was dangerous.

"What do we do now?" Sheba asked turning to her friends.

"This night couldn't get any worse than this." Felix said sighing. "One minute everything is peaceful, another it all goes into a chaotic fight of love, confusion and sanity."

"You like to do that don't you?" Jenna asked smacking her brother upside the head.

"Yep." Felix said smiling.

"Well, we can't do anything, except clean up the moved about things from the deluge and wait for him to return." Dora said, trying to get their minds off of the predicament.

"Yeah, I guess, we have nothing better to do anyway..." Garet said agreeing.

Everyone began their cleaning hour, dusting things off and sweeping up anything that was broke from all of the water, this was indeed a stupid thing to do at a time like this, but following Isaac, probably would have endangered them. Mainly because Mia wouldn't just forget their teasing, And Isaac would tear them all limb from limb like an angry cannibal.

"This sucks!" Jenna exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in Agreement, continuing their cleaning as Dora sat down and munched on a cookie, surprisingly it wasn't wet, which wasn't entirely surprising to her since she gotten it from a water proof cookie jar, thanks to the last flood incident, which she did not want to remember.

Isaac sloshed in the muddy streets of vale calling Mia's name and looking around for her. Who in the right mind would run outside in this, just because of a question? Knowing his friends quite well, he bet they ganged up on her and asked her, smiling all creepy like they do, that would be enough to make him cast odyssey on all of them...Isaac began to ponder this....maybe it was melodramatic somehow, but Mia was strange like that...very strange. As he started to near the Inn from all of the walking he spotted Mia in it sipping tea and sniffling from what looked like crying, he looked through the window a bit harder to check for anyone else, but no one was there. Isaac sighed in relief as he had found her in there and not the woods or river or something like that, he had pondered a lot of horrible things happening to her and he was starting to get paranoid.

Isaac pushed open the door and walked inside. He hung up his equipment and walked over to Mia, she did not notice him yet and that was good, being spotted walking in wasn't too professional.

Mia decided not to look up, assuming it was just a stranger from the streets looking for shelter, so she continued to sip her tea and ignore him. She was feeling very embarrassed from her friends trying to pry out the truth from her, she also bet that Isaac had heard her. She was also sad because she had attacked him along with everyone else, he probably hated her now...she couldn't possibly comprehend what he would say if he found out it was her who flooded his house out of panic.

"I'm such a fool." Mia sighed.

"I beg to differ." A familiar voice sounded.

"I-I-...Isaac?" Mia said looking up to see just who she had thought.

"We have a winner!" Isaac said smiling.

Mia turned around and hung her head, putting down her tea on the table. "Why did you come for me? I'm a horrible girl! I drenched your house and broke your things...and I cast it all on everyone!"

"So?" Isaac said.

"Huh?" Mia turned towards him with a questioning look, he wasn't mad? But...how couldn't he be? Why? She just didn't know.

"Personal belongings can be replaced Mia..." Isaac said smiling to her, from his seat across from her on the table.

Mia smiled and turned away again. "When I was a little girl, I always wanted somebody like you...I was pretty, loved by all, but when it came down to it....they only liked me for my healing, and the only people who liked me for me was the elders and adults...any boy I tried to befriend or get acquainted with thought I was weird..." Mia said starting to cry. "They would call me a blue haired freak!"

Isaac had no Idea it was like that for her, he was speechless, from what he heard the adults say, and some of the children, and she was like an angel, a perfect angel. What was she talking about?

"What are you saying? Mia I heard everyone in Imil say they loved you!" Isaac said trying to cheer her up.

"No, those were my family and the adults around me. I was trying to find someone who loved me Isaac, but with every boy I tried to get with, he would turn me down for the same reason...I was too different, or I just didn't seem the right one for them..." Mia started to cry harder remembering her last boyfriend telling her it wouldn't work out.

"..." Isaac couldn't say anything he was too choked up, he had loved her, he loved her for who she was...heck he adored her! He had to tell her this! He had too!

"Isaac, when I first met you in Imil at that ladies house I thought you very handsome, perhaps too handsome...I asked you if you needed anything, perhaps I could have made a good first impression that way...but then the lighthouse changed all of that, and as I tried to reach the top, worrying for my apprentice and brother of the mercury clan Alex, I was always being stopped, but you helped me...you even saved my life from that lizard man! And I didn't do a thing that could have repaid you...After only the fourth time you saved me, I wanted to help you, and as we moved to the top, you saved me from certain death three times, Saturos was a fierce demon, but you defeated him... So many times you have saved me...and I had nothing in return to give you. I loved you so much, and after finding a reason to stay with you, I took it, because I loved you. I used protecting the mercury lighthouse and the world as an excuse...I did care about saving the planet...but more of being with you...so I lied...kind of." Mia finished.

"Mia...I...had no Idea...." Isaac said frowning; she had said she loved him. This was the greatest thing that could ever happen to him! He began to laugh.

Mia turned to him with an angry look, why was he laughing!? Was he laughing at her? Was he going to say he didn't love her back? Was he going to call her a pathetic little girl? Thinking of this tore her in two as Isaac began to stop laughing.

"Mia! You do have someone that cares for you! Somebody does love you for who you are! Who cares about all of the men who denied you!? I sure would not have! Mia, don't you see? I love you too!" Isaac said smiling and taking her hands with a big smile on his face.

"You...you do?" Mia smiled and started to blush.

"Yes! I was waiting to tell you for so long, but every time I tried I would almost pee my pants! That's usually why I made excuses when you hinted asking me out on dates. You know it should be the man asking you! It made me nervous..." Isaac said smiling.

Mia smiled widely and stood up. Isaac looked at her questionably as she moved backwards a bit, her smile widening.

"Mia what are you doing?" Isaac asked a little bit scared at her smiling.

"ISAAC! I love you so!" Mia flew from the ground as she leaped for him and tackled him into a hug.

"Ack!" Isaac screamed playfully as she lunged for him. "I'm glad to see your better, Mia." Isaac said as Mia snuggled him on the ground.

"Me too Isaac!" Mia replied.

"Well, I don't want to leave the others waiting, shall we go back? I bought an umbrella for the trip, we could go together." Isaac asked kissing her forehead.

"Alright!" Mia said happily.

And so they both left the Inn and the few annoyed eyes fro the stairs stared at the mess they have made; now they had to do more work! This was going to be a long night. A very long, long night.

"So Isaac..." Mia asked as they walked in the rain.

"Yeah?" Isaac asked smiling to her.

"You aren't going to be mad if I told you that a potion I sprayed on your scarf made you tell the truth no matter what are you?" Mia asked hesitantly laughing a bit.

"ARGH!" Isaac screamed.

"Whoops!" Mia said running away from Isaac and towards his house, laughing all the way as he fumed behind.

End Chapter

So I hope you guys liked it! You can tell me to continue this if you review! So get those things rolling and tell me what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

You actually thought Chapter 5 was the end? Are you people insane? I have seen one reviewer say "Yay!" Well save that for chapter 45! BWAHAHAHAHAA!!!! Yes! That is right! 45 Long chapters!

Disclaimer: Don't you think I've said I did not own Golden sun enough already?

Isaac and Mia's new found love started a lot interesting things, Dora being extremely suspicious about Isaac and Mia being in the same room...Sheba causing more chaos than usual, Felix selling pineapples from who the heck knows where from, and Ivan deciding to kill all of the weeds in vale if it was the last thing he did, Piers trying to build the worlds first motor boat, and Garet and Jenna trying to see if there were any new kinds of Djinn since the Golden Sun rising, using any method to find one, if any. Yeah, it was interesting alright.

Isaac thought he was the luckiest man on the planet, to have the most beautiful woman in the world love him...it was pure out the little trick she played on him....he could not tell a lie until he found the antidote in Mia's book case. Mia was quite saddened though, she liked having Isaac tell the truth all the time, it was more of a joy ride for her, Isaac didn't find that funny, because she constantly asked him if he liked strawberries...and he would always say, disregarding his own will "Yes I liked to dip them in sugar and eat them!" that from some reason, made Mia go into a fit of laughter every time.

Isaac, now being free of Mia's sinister potion after three days, he was glad he could lie; in fact he lied about everything and liked to get into trouble because of it, let's just say it was something he wanted to get off of his chest as a reassurance that the potion was really gone. Mia disapproved of such a thing though, she told him to stop it and that she did not want to know about her little incident again. He agreed to that at least for now.

Isaac sat in the kitchen eating bacon and eggs his mom had made up, she decided to make a smile out of it, which creeped him out because it was dead meat and it was smiling at him...as if it wanted to be digested! He decided to brush that thought off as Mia came into the kitchen with a wide smile on her face.

"Why so happy Mia?" Isaac asked.

"Well, a lot of things Isaac." Mia answered creepily.

"Uh-oh...not again." Isaac said getting up as if to run.

"OH yes dear Isaac." Mia teased stepping closer to him.

"Come on! I like my hair! NO! NO!!!" Isaac screamed as Mia leapt at him with scissors in her hand, he ducked out of the way and ran outside screaming about scissor coming to take him.

"Isaac! Come back here! I have got to clip that hair! It's way too long!" Mia screamed running after him, knocking down Dora when she came walking in, causing her to yelp and fall over.

"Oh! Sorry Dora!" Mia apologized.

"Don't Apologize! Go get Isaac! I have been trying to get him to cut his hair for weeks! Maybe you could do better."

"Don't worry, I'm wearing those Golden boots today, I should be faster than him." Mia said smirking evilly.

"Go get him!" Dora cheered.

"Right!" Mia then proceeded to pursue Isaac, running at an extreme speed outside, knocking over more poor pedestrians in her wake.

Jenna liked to search for things, when she was a child it was always a favorite activity of hers to do, it made her happy. Searching for Djinn made it much more interesting than searching for old golden coins of anything like that, because with Djinn, she could cause all sorts of people trouble! Good and fun trouble having to do with scaring people on Halloween or something like that.

Jenna snickered as she searched the brush for anything unusual, since the rise of the golden sun, their have been reports of new elements, two dominant elements, Light and Dark, and since then Felix's Sol Blade and Isaacs Dark sword have been glowing from time to time. And since then, Isaac and Felix had to keep them in inside sheathes, because the Sol Blades aura was too bright, and the Dark Swords aura too scary to look at. Jenna thought that was cool.

"Come out, come out little Djinn! I know there has to be one of you here!" Jenna whispered.

"Hey Jenna!" A loud voice called.

"AH!" Jenna jumped three feet into the air and fallen onto her bottom. Jenna turned angrily to a smiling Garet. "Do that again and you will be the one who fly's in the air!" Jenna exclaimed, knowing he would say something about her surprise.

"Heh, sorry about that, I did not know you were looking for something." Garet said, extending his arm to pick her up.

Jenna took it and stood herself up, brushing herself off. "Any luck near the river Garet?" Jenna asked forgetting the incident.

"Nope, but I found flint eating my cookies again...darn little bugger." Garet answered huffing.

"Heh, guess it was the good ones, eh?" Jenna asked.

"They were the chocolate sprinkles." Garet crossed his arms and snorted.

"Oh...I like those too." Jenna said disappointed.

"Let's go over there, maybe we will find one there!" Garet suggested.

"Sure!"

"NOO! NOT THAT MIA!" Isaac screamed as he flew past Garet and Jenna, just missing them by inches.

"Hey watch where you're going Isaac!" Jenna screamed at the retreating figure.

"Come on Isaac! Just a few snips!" Mia also flew past Jenna and Garet while chasing him, except this time knocking over Jenna.

"Ack!"

"I've got you Jenna!" Garet lunged for her and caught her.

"Thanks." Jenna said a little frazzled.

"Your welcome, I wonder what their problem is..." Garet asked.

"I don't know, but I hope Mia doesn't trip with those scissors, come on, let's go find some Djinn." Jenna pressed.

"Alright!" Garet cheered running off with Jenna.

Sheba was up to her old tricks again; well not exactly too old considering that she is only fifth teen and still too young to anything good. She was experimenting with fish again, this time not with jelly or anything, but something having to do with dirt, grass, mud and cheese, she says that these things mixed with her formula could cure the common cure. Kraden stared quizzically at Sheba's creations and tuted.

"What was that "tut" for?" Sheba asked Kraden turning around on her spiny chair, with a pair of glasses on for examining.

"How could anyone cure the common cold with such atrocities?" Kraden asked her, pointing at a fish head. "And what's with your fish obsession?"

"That's none of your business! And as for the fish..." Sheba picked one up and held it up in his face. "These things hold many secrets! I think one may cure all diseases!"

The fish smelt like dead rats that haven't seen anything but the sewers for their entire life.

"Sheba, get that out of my face! It's all fine and good that you want to help the world with their problems, but seriously, fish!?"

"Yes, the fish know all and can be all!" Sheba said, taking the fish away from his face and plopping down on her chair. "Besides, every other animal could be a much worse candidate for your nose anyway, could you imagine the smells that would spawn from a dead dog?!" Sheba asked him turning around in her chair with the fish and continuing her work.

"Well, I guess I couldn't, Well that's good then, I'll leave you to your work and..." Kraden walked over to a window and opened it. "Keep the window open, its stuffy in here."

"Mmhmm." Sheba agreed.

"Alright, I'm off then." Kraden then left her room and went towards the living quarters of his house.

"Geez! He's such an annoyance sometimes." Sheba complained. "When he dies their will be one less person to be at his funeral." Sheba laughed a bit and continued her work. "Too bad I'll be forced to go, unless I hide....hmmm..." Sheba pondered this, but decided not to, Ivan would find her quickly anyway.

Mia did not know what the heck to do; Isaac really cares for his hair... He was running faster than Mia and her agility was ten times as high! Mia tried desperately to keep up with the rabid adept, he was pulling away from her and fast. If she was going to catch up to him, she would have to use some pysnergy. Mia decided to call upon her borrowed wind Djinn, Breeze.

"Breeze! Speed boost please!" Mia called throwing the djinn into the air as he swirled around in a weird fashion.

"Got it Mia!" It called.

Mia felt herself be surrounded with a purple aura in which speeded her up ten times her normal quickness and she felt herself pick up extreme speeds, she was catching up to him!

"I've got you know Isaac!" Mia called as she was just inches from the unknowing Adept.

Isaac looked behind his shoulder, his eyes widened. "Holy CRAP!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mia cackled as she leapt at his head with the scissors bared as they both tumbled into the ground, Mia surrounded the scissors with pysnergy, just so it wouldn't poke him like it almost did, then she began to snip Isaacs hair so it would be short, but still look the same as it always did.

"Noo! MIA! THE STEEL! THE STEEL!!!!" Isaac struggled as she sat on his back snipping his hair insanely, her tongue at the side of her mouth showing concentration.

"Almost there!" Mia called to him as he kept struggling.

"No! My hair!" Isaac picked up a strand of snipped hair and frowned. He lost and he knew it, he might as well sit still, it wasn't really that bad anyway. Mia was kind of heavy though, with all of those robes on and what not, it was crushing him a bit.

"I give up." Isaac sighed.

"That's Good; because I'm done and you look great!" Mia said getting up off of his back and dusting herself off.

"Well, thanks Mia-Chan." Isaac sighed getting up and brushing him self off a bit, his armor sort of made the hair stick to him, it was probably because of static electricity.

"Well, shall we get back to your house silly?" Mia asked walking up to him and pecking him on the cheek.

"Sure Mia." Isaac agreed, returning the kiss.

Mia giggled; Isaac was such a gentle man, she was lucky to have someone just like him. She was so afraid to tell him that she loved him, when she finally hit rock bottom and told him her feelings, he returned them with as more love and caring she could ever feel.

It was like heaven on earth!

"So Isaac, what do you want for lunch?" Mia asked him snuggling up on his chest as they walked back.

"Well...that actually depends on what I make, because I'm doing it for you! You and I could eat my famous cookies!" Isaac said smiling at her.

"Oh! I love your cookies...are you sure, I feel sort of useless..." Mia looked down at her feet and frowned. Ever since Isaac and Mia have paired up, Isaac was the one doing every thing for her, she hardly ever lifted a finger, except for the hair cut thing she just finished a few minutes ago.

"You're not useless at all Mia! Not if I am choosing to do every thing for you, let's say it's more of something I want to do for my little angel." Isaac snuggling her, said softly.

"Alright...thank you Isaac." Mia thanked.

"You're welcome, forever welcome." Isaac answered.

"You're so sweet, I feel like... like... I don't know... over whelmed." Mia said to him sleepily.

"Heh, you look tired, I guess running made you a little tired hmm?" Isaac asked her.

"Yhea, you run fast for a Venus adept you know." Mia complimented.

"Yes, only from shear terror though." Isaac laughed.

Mia giggled her was also a funny guy. She liked that too. Mia squeaked as Isaac suddenly picked her up from her feet, and cradled her in his arms.

"Oh, Isaac! What are you doing?" Mia asked a little surprised.

"You looked quite tired, is it alright if I carry you back home?" Isaac asked smiling at her.

"Sure, thank you Isaac." Mia thanked him and kissed his cheek.

Isaac thought it was a little too quite today, after all it was sun down and vale was always quite now, but it was eerily quite...which wasn't very often. Isaac reached for the door with his hand, trying not to drop Mia on the ground, but he was having trouble. Mia giggled as Isaac grunted and struggled with the door knob.

"I'll get that Isaac, it was nice of you not to stir me, but I don't want to be completely useless!" Mia said giggling and opening the door for him.

"Heh, Thanks Mia."

"No problem."

"Is that you Isaac?" Dora called from her bedroom, making giggling noises between words.

"Yhea Mom, it's me and Mia." Isaac responded.

Dora was giggling a little too much in her room, and Isaac was starting to get suspicious, who was in there with her? Isaac didn't like that, and as Mia heard them too, she was also concerned.

"Isaac, do you hear that?"

"Yes...Let me see just who is in there with her..." Isaac walked over to the door and slammed it open. Isaacs's eyes widened.

"IT BURNS!!!" Isaac screamed slamming the door and holding his face as if in agony.

"Isaac! What's the matter!?" Mia asked scared to death, thinking he was seriously hurt.

"The images! THE IMAGES!" Isaac screamed.

"What? What!?" Mia asked as she watched him stagger towards a chair, the giggling from Dora continuing after a long silence

"Parents..." Isaac said tiredly sitting down in the closest chair and holding his head.

"Yes?"

"They..."

"Yes, yes?!" Mia asked grabbing her hair and nearly ripping it. The anticipation was killing her.

"They were discoing in spandex!" Isaac said twitching.

"Ew."

"Yes...disgusting....them and their little games." Isaac said agreeing.

"Well, that's not too bad; well just leave them to their little games, then." Mia suggested, still disgusted.

"Well, that out of my mind, but probably not my nightmares...what do you want to do?" Isaac asked her.

"I dunno, everyone is asleep or doing their own business in vale, not much to do..." Mia trailed off as a knock was heard on their door.

"Isaac! Hurry its urgent!" A voice said from the other side, knocking again.

Isaac ran up to the door and opened it, revealing Ivan, with a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter Ivan?" Isaac asked concerned.

"A women dark Adept just entered our village!" Ivan screamed.

"A dark adept? I thought there was no such thing!" Isaac exclaimed, Mia soon rushed to his side, hearing this.

"So did I, but after seeing the dark auras and her dark hair, she must be one!" Ivan said.

"Hmm, well...what's the matter with that?" Isaac asked.

"She is looking for you." Ivan said.

"Why would she be looking for Isaac?" Mia asked Confused.

"I don't know I was just heading towards the pysnergy rock, and boom; she comes up to me out of nowhere, asks for Isaac with this insane look, and tells me to get him!" Ivan said, starting to get a little more frantic. "She's really nice looking too..." Ivan said, suddenly drooling.

"If Sheba heard that, she'd kill you." Mia said to him smiling.

"Crap!" Ivan exclaimed.

Isaac coughed and spoke up. "Alright, lets just go see this adept then." Isaac said pushing Ivan out of the way." I want to see this "Dark Adept", coming Mia-Chan?" Isaac asked her.

"Sure."

"I would warn you Isaac, she seems really dangerous, you should take your Dark sword with you." Ivan warned.

"Already have it." Isaac said pointing to the sheath on his side.

"Oh, I thought that was something else, well let's go meet her then." Ivan said following them down the hill and towards the entrance to vale.

End Chapter.

Is this new Adept a friend or Foe? Will the others be able to defeat her if she is a foe? And if not, what does she want with Isaac? You will only find out in the next chapter! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this update taken so long, I just gotten a little distracted from my work for awhile, I'm no longer going to let that happen, for I hate to see my reviewers disappointed. Anyway, I can see a really decent chapter coming up right now...yup....there it is...anyway here is our new chapter, as for improvements, I have none.

Disclaimer: I don't really want to, you all already know full well I don't own a thing.

Isaac didn't like the way outside looked right now, it was a very rare kind of thing, when you see a bunch of pale colors in the sky, orange, yellow purple/bluish colors in the clouds, it looked like someone had just summoned Thor or something...but we all would have heard that, Thor isn't the quietest summon you know. Isaac made his way down the hills and past the many various houses in vale, he wondered what kind of person this Dark adept would be....he just hoped it wasn't some evil adept though, the last thing we needed was another Alex on our hands.

"So, Isaac, who do you think this Dark adept will be anyway?" Mia asked trying to get his mind off of whatever it was.

"I'm not too sure, I hope we can be on friendly terms though, I really don't feel like fighting today, not like they would win though, we are way to strong for that." Isaac answered her matter factly.

"Yhea...I hope so too." Mia agreed.

"Well, one this is for sure guys, she's....pretty..." Ivan trailed off and fell down drooling.

Isaac stopped walking just as he took the last step off of the stairs and looked at the drooling Ivan.

"You pathetic little worm. Sheba is going to murder you." Isaac told him, then continued walking, as they were only a few more houses and shops away from the entrance.

"Yep....and then, she will have you for dinner, with B-B-Q sauce...and some tater tots." Mia added, smiled and continued with Isaac.

"It's just a little thought man! I didn't think of anything!" Ivan screamed picking himself up and running to catch up.

"Yhea, right." Isaac said.

"You wouldn't tell her...would you?" Ivan asked a grinning Isaac.

"Maybe."

"Aw, come on Isaac! Haven't you ever gawked at another woman besides Mia?" Ivan asked.

"Yes." Isaac answered.

Mia looked at him, growing with anger, she was about to kill him, until he added something to that, that made her calm down.

"Who would that be Isaac?" Ivan asked.

"Mia."

Ivan fell to the floor with utter defeat. "Crap, crap, crap!"

Mia giggled and continued walking, she loved to think that Isaac never even took his eyes off of her, not even for another beautiful women.

Isaac and his two comrades, well...one comrade and a lover, reached the end of their little walk and looked towards the entrance, but they seen absolutely nothing at all. This confused Isaac and he started to wonder if Ivan was pulling his leg, but then again, he wouldn't drool that much over Sheba, only when he had caught her in the bathroom thinking pie was going to kill him after Garet had been attacked by one even though it was possessed by breeze, the wind djinn, it still scared him, and Sheba had a bludgeon spree that day...

"Ivan, there isn't a soul around here...except for that frog." Isaac said to him.

"Yhea Ivan, you didn't just try to scare us for that djinn incident last week are you?" Mia asked him, turning around with an evil look mixed in with amusement.

"No! I swear she was here! She is probably just hiding...she jumped out at me before you know."

"She couldn't possibly jump me, I would know before it happened, my foresight is what killed Dullahan!" Isaac reminded him.

"Yhea, that was a scary fight...he summoned Charon fifty five times..." Ivan said, a little distant.

"And Charon gotten tired and kicked him for us." Mia added laughing at how Charon had killed him for the adepts.

"Well, this was a complete waste of my-" Isaac couldn't finish his sentence, for a blur of black had tackled him to the ground faster than Mia could, which was hard to believe, because she did that faster than Ivan and Sheba mixed together.

"Isaac-Chan! I have found you at last!" The figure yelled in a cooing voice.

Mia spun around and seen the girl on top of Isaac, snuggling him as Isaac had swirls in his eyes, the kind in which somebody was knocked unconscious. She looked just about Mia's age, and she wore dark clothing from head to toe. Her hair was a long flowing jet black with bangs similar to Mia's, but a little messier, her eyes were a pure shimmering purple, and the clothing she wore was rather unusual for she wore a short mini skirt, a very long black and purple top with chains tying the shirt a little tighter to her self, to make it look gothic. She also wore black boots that went up past her ankles, and a black long torn cape, it looked sort of like Dullahan's cape, except the one she wore was black, not red. She was indeed very pretty, her sexual traits were much...better than hers too, no wonder Ivan couldn't control himself. Mia burned with anger at this.

"Hey! Get off of him you little!" Mia stopped herself from cursing as she lunged for the girl, she grabbed her left arm and tugged her off, tossing her to the side. "Isaac, are you alright?" Mia asked him, shaking him a bit.

"Pretty flowers and buttered toast..." Isaac mumbled, before closing his eyes, just to fall asleep.

"Oh Crap!" Mia exclaimed shaking her head.

"Just who are you?" The girl asked, sounding annoyed.

Mia picked herself up and spun around pointing an accusing finger at her. "I should be the one asking that question!"

"Oh really now?" The girl said chuckling and wiping a strand of hair from her face. "I just came to get my little Isaac." The girl said clasping her hands as hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Well, too bad! He's mine!" Mia yelled at her, taking out her Lachesis rule, she was worried that the adept would be too strong for her, but she had to keep this mutt away from her sweet Isaac.

"Oh, really! Well see about that!" The dark adept pulled out a long sword that looked like the dark sword, but was slightly different in shape. It was curved slightly to the right, which made it look like a very dangerous scythe.

"Stop." A voice called, which caused an uneasy silence, besides Ivan, who was gawking at the girl and making drooling noises.

"Isaac?" Both girls asked as they turned to see him with the dark sword out. His eyes narrowed, looking as if he could just rip right through three Dullahan's.

"You hurt Mia, You die." Isaac then ran up to her and thrust his sword at her. She blocked and backed up a bit.

"Ack! Isaac, wait!!!" The girl screamed before the three humongous swords have struck her. Isaac had just cast Odyssey and it didn't feel good at all, she felt like she just lost 1000 leagues of her strength, he was very powerful; she was out of his league.

After the smoke cleared the girl picked herself up from the ground, Isaac stared at her, his sword in the front of him, ready to attack again.

"Isaac, are you seriously going to take that little blue freak over me?" She asked, looking at him, lustfully and hopefully.

Mia looked hurt, that name was something she was called often before, she started to cry, but tried not to show weakness, so she hid her face.

"You just stepped over the line, girl." Isaac growled. "Iris! Come forth!" Isaac cried calling towards the sky and letting loose 9 mars djinn and 4 mercury djinn. They swirled in the sky as they began the ritual of summoning the great goddess of light and souls.

The sky turned a rosy pink as the clouds thundered and cracked with energy, soon after as if to have reached a certain point of power, a single light appeared, and just on queue, started to gather other lights of energy.

"Oh...no!" The girl looked at the sky, she was going to die, she picked the wrong time to mess with Isaac, she thought he was just going to cast another odyssey when he put a hand in the air, but she was wrong, she was going to die, and her worst fear was death. She dropped her strange sword and fell to her knees, tears falling along her cheeks, this was the end.

Isaac looked down at the girl, getting ready to tell Iris who he wanted to attack as the djinn swirled impatiently in the air. His heart softened, he didn't like to kill, especially when the enemy he was facing, cried like she did, which has never happened before. His heart softened, and he told Iris to kill a squirrel instead.

"What the heck Isaac!? A squirrel!? You want me to KILL a squirrel!? What are you?" Iris asked annoyed shrinking to human size and flying down towards to where he stood, the djinn still swirling around her annoyingly.

"I just gotten a little angry, I change my mind..." Isaac said, Mia stared at the women who stood there annoyed at him, a rabid djinni slapped her in the face which gotten her angry. Mia laughed.

"Why you!" she grabbed it and shook it madly, which was a horribly bad Idea. Almost everyone knows that if you interfere with the summoning, the spirit would be forever doomed to stay until further notice, and djinn could only summon her twice every two years. The first time was against a rabid dragon a week ago, it was trying to destroy vale, and it was mighty strong, Iris was lucky to have killed it off.

The dark adept, Mia, Isaac and Ivan, who stopped Gawking at Iris, froze as the djinn disappeared and Iris did not.

"CRAP!" Iris yelled.

"Well....that wasn't too smart." Ivan remarked suddenly serious.

The dark adept stopped crying pathetically and looked up once more, then smiled. "Ha! See! I'm safe for another day!"

Isaac glared at her dangerously, and then she shut up. "Well, this isn't good, it was bad enough when Atlanta had to follow us around, and she wouldn't stop talking to us about flowers and television soap operas..." Isaac shook his head and sheathed his sword, and then he dropped to the floor sitting in Indian position thinking with his eyes closed.

"I left my dolls back at my house too..." Iris said sadly, and then she plopped onto the floor and started to whine about how she was missing her favorite television shows on lifetime.

The dark adept looked around the scene rather disturbed; this so called Mia girl was just standing there, her eyes looking around nervously to and from Isaac and whining Iris, this little midget, staring at her contently was getting on her nerves too.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" The girl asked Ivan annoyed.

"Uh- w-w- who me?" Ivan asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you, stop it, your starting to scare me." She said brushing herself off and walking over to Isaac and the others carefully.

Ivan's mouth dropped, he was quite embarrassed, at himself, and he did not think she would notice him. "Oh crud."

"Um...Isaac."

Isaac opened his eyes to see two big purple eyes in his face, he yelped and backed up, knocking down Mia who stood behind him, and Iris who was about to get up and walk around, but gotten knocked down with them in the act.

"Ack!" Isaac and Mia screamed as Iris came tumbling down with them.

"Whoops, sorry." The adept apologized.

Isaac pushed Mia and Iris off of him and stood up. "What do you want?" He spat at her angrily.

Her eyes started to water, she knew she had done wrong; she was just too blinded by her lust for Isaac to realize what she had done to them. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make all of this happen, I just wanted to see you so badly ever since I seen your picture in the hero ads around here..." She apologized.

Isaac and the others stood quiet, not answering, forcing her to continue.

"I was an inconsiderate, lustfully struck little brat, and I'm sorry...I just wanted to be friends with you all, and I let jealously get in my way....I'm so very sorry..." she hung her head with her hands at her side, she started to cry.

Isaac was surprised, he wasn't sure what to say, he felt sorry for her, he bet that she had no where else to go either, her clothing was too...simple to have been bought, and it showed, because it looked hand made. Isaac softened once again that day and frowned at her, looking to an annoyed Mia, who looked like she was ready to strangle someone, and to an embarrassed Ivan who was helping Iris up, he guessed Iris's skirt had...made an inappropriate move on her, and Ivan caught her. Isaac shook his head.

"No, I should be the one sorry." Isaac said.

Mia looked at him confused, what did he have to be sorry for? Was he starting to like her? OR was he always this polite to other women? She couldn't tell.

"For what? I'm the one who caused all of this..." The still unnamed girl replied.

"Yes, but I'm the one who summoned Iris, a summon that would have made Dullahan shake in his boots. It made you cry, and I can't stand seeing such things." Isaac said guiltily.

She looked up from hanging her head and smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said, he turned towards a huffing Mia and a bewildered Ivan and Iris. "It's getting late now...you can come and stay at my house, I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed until we can think of something."

"WHAT?!!?" Mia screamed angrily, glaring at him hard enough to make him shrink with fear.

"Ack! Mia it's just for tonight, alright!" Isaac frantically waved his hands as if to call off an attack from her.

Mia snorted and crossed her arms, turning her back to him. Isaac frowned as well did the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I haven't given my name after all of this! My name is Sharon." She stated smiling.

"That's an interesting name." Isaac said smiling. "Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Thanks." She smiled, she liked the feel of Isaacs's hands and did not let go. Isaac noticed and started to sweat drop, unfortunately for him, Mia noticed as well.

"Humph, let's go Isaac!" Mia grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him away from her and to his house on the horizon, walking quickly up the hills. "Come Ivan! And bring Iris with you!" Mia yelled.

Ivan sweat dropped and looked towards Iris, who was smiling sweetly. "Well, let's go? I guess." Ivan rubbed the back of his head nervously and began to show Iris to Isaacs's house, following a disgruntled Mia and a nervous for his life Isaac.

"I can't wait to see this house! I had to live under trees in spirit world you know!" Iris said to Ivan, who was blushing madly, Iris still hadn't adjusted her clothing, and she it wasn't very appropriate; he guessed she was too innocent to notice.

Sharon decided to follow them after standing in the same spot she had before. She decided that she needed to win Isaac fair and square, not by force or seduction. She smiled to herself while beginning to follow the rather odd adepts up to Isaacs's house.

"And so the contest begins! After some cookies and some rest!" She exclaimed, beginning to run after the others, who were pulling away from her.

End Chapter

What will happen to Isaac when Mia and Sharon fight for him? What in the world will they do with Iris? And what will happen to the other adepts who await these new events? Will they be caught in the squabble and trouble too? Find out next chapter! And review!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I was so pleased with all of your reviews that I just decided to update my story again! You all want to know my secret don't you!? Don't you!? Well...I guess I can tell you...its absolutely nothing at all, all of this genius comes from the top of my head, if I were to concentrate...well....it would be above too many readers levels....I don't want to confuse any of you by doing that. And don't ask me to do it, because I am lazy. :P Anyway here is the next, just as interesting installment to "Whatever it takes!" And sorry it took over five days to update, I was too busy, and too lazy. P I'll update more often from now on. Maybe every other day.

Disclaimer: I don't think you all suspect me of owning this right? Anyway Golden sun belongs to me not, only because I am not Japanese and I do not live in Japan.

Isaac thought he was going to go insane, he slumped into his arm chair and sighed, it was going to be a long, long night. Iris would not stop bothering him about dolls, and Sharon kept walking back and forth, staring at him while smiling and drooling a bit at times, which creeped him out because normally girls like her do nothing like that. It was not long before Isaac decided to distract them all from himself, besides Mia.

"Hey, um guys..."

Everyone stopped their busy nagging and stopped suddenly, which also creeped Isaac out a bit, he did not know he had any kind of command over any of them.

"Yhea Isaac?" Sharon asked clasping her hands together and running over to him, as if she was waiting for him to talk to her.

"Yes?" Mia asked from next to him, turning around in her chair.

"What is it Isaac?" Iris asked.

"I thought maybe we could...um...visit....someone tonight, you know to get some of them acquainted with you maybe." Isaac suggested.

"That's a good Idea, maybe we could get rid of them." Mia whispered in Isaacs ear.

"Oh don't be so mean Mia." Isaac whispered back.

"What was that Isaac?" Sharon asked.

"Nothing, we were just planning who we should visit." Isaac lied.

"Oh. Who should it be?" Sharon asked.

"Felix." Mia said adding to Isaacs lying

"Oh! Felix? I haven't seen him since!" Iris exclaimed.

"Well, just be careful around him Iris, he has been selling some weird things lately, said it was a part time hobby thing, he has been acting weird lately since then." Isaac warned her wagging a finger.

"Alright, I will." She said smiling. "Say, where is Ivan?" She asked them.

"You mean midget boy?" Sharon asked.

"I'm not a midget!" A voice yelled from the closet.

"What's Ivan doing in there, Sharon?" Mia asked imposingly.

"Oh...uh...uh...Ack!" Sharon ran upstairs and went into Isaacs's room, and after an uneasy silence a sound of a window opening and a loud thump outside was heard.

"Did she just jump out of the window?" Iris asked turning to Isaac and Mia.

"I believe she just did, Iris." Isaac answered the ancient adept.

"Well, can I go see if she is alright?" Iris asked, her eyes shimmering as if to put some kind of spell on the Venus adept.

Isaac smiled; he did not know Iris was so kind. "Sure, go ahead."

Iris leapt to her feet and proceeded to run outside, looking for Sharon, who supposedly broke her face jumping out the window.

Isaac shook his head and got up, Mia doing the same.

"Lets go see if we can get him out Mia." Isaac said to her walking over to the closet.

"I hope it doesn't smell, or if he is still alive for that matter, there is limited air in there you know." Mia added.

"He's a Jupiter adept Mia, he could create his own air for as long as he likes, it cost almost little or no pysnergy you know."

"Oh Yhea, I almost forgotten about that, heh." Mia rubbed her head embarrassed.

"Get me out of here! I think there is a rat in here with me eating my cape!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Alright! I'm coming Ivan!" Isaac ran up to the knob of the door and twisted it. Nothing.

"Crap, it looks like it won't budge Isaac, here let me try something." Mia gently nudged Isaac to move while closing her eyes.

Isaac watched in interest as the knob was covered in ice. "Good Idea Mia!" Isaac complimented.

"Thanks, shall we?" Mia asked pointing to the knob and gesturing him to take over.

"Alright, Ivan! Try to get to a far corner, get away from the door!" Isaac warned him.

"Alright!" Some moving noises were heard, then silence. "Ready!"

Isaac pulled back his leg for power, and kicked the door as hard as he could; the door stood no chance, for as soon as it connected the door exploded into dust.

"Ivan stood there blinking at the huge pile of saw dust that Isaac had just made. "That was a nice critical hit Isaac, are you wearing those Riot gloves today?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, Yhea I am, they are very warm...and comfortable too." Isaac answered him, looking at the gloves.

"I found her!" Iris called from behind the three adepts.

Isaac, Mia and Ivan turned around to see Iris holding a knocked unconscious Sharon, this was evident because her eyes were in swirls and she was drooling onto Iris's robes.

"Well, that isn't very graceful." Mia teased.

"Heh..." Isaac chuckled and walked over towards Sharon and took her from Iris into his arms. "Ill set her down on the recliner; she can rest there until she wakes up later tomorrow."

"Alright. Ivan, shouldn't you go home now? Sheba must be getting quite angry with you right now." Mia asked him, turning to him.

"Holy crap! I have forgotten! I'm as good as served on a platter!" Ivan threw his hands up in the air then ran out of the house and towards her cottage towards the bottom parts of vale.

"Heh, I can't wait to see what happens to him." Mia said to herself chuckling.

"Well, what should we do with you Iris?" Isaac asked her, turning to face the goddess.

"I don't know... can I stay here? You don't really need to give me a bed or anything, I don't need to sleep, unless someone accidentally or purposely cast revive on me..." Iris told him.

"Really?" Mia asked walking over to Iris and Isaac. "So if we were to cast a single revive on you, you would turn back into a human?"

"Uh...yes. Why?" Iris asked, and then horror struck her heart as both adepts put up their hands, eyes closed. "No! I don't want to use the bathroom or eat! I can't tell you how humanly disabling that feels! NOOOO!!!!!" There was a large flash of light and some yelling about having to take bathes.

"Heh. I always wanted to do that." Isaac said satisfied.

"Me too." Mia agreed as the light faded and it revealed Iris, in the flesh and robes.

"Well, that worked just fine." Isaac said smiling at the miserable looking Iris.

"Yep, and she looks great." Mia complimented.

"No! Now I have to eat, and take bathes!" Iris whined.

"Oh, you'll get used to all of that." Mia assured her.

"OH yeah, what about that monthly thing!?" Iris screamed. "I just gotten used to being without that!"

"Oh....heh...monthly..." Isaac chuckled.

Mia smacked him upside the head. "You!" Mia smiled and giggled, she couldn't be mad at him anyway if she tried.

From the recliner a low groan was heard, and a few shifting noises along with it. "What happened?" Sharon called from the living room.

"Looks like she is stronger than we thought." Isaac told Mia.

"Guess so, we should check her." Mia suggested walking towards the living room, Isaac close behind her.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Iris called, after being dazed from the sudden revival, she decided that it couldn't be too bad to be human again, after all, she did like the taste of food, maybe it was good, heaven would just have to find a new angel to direct souls for awhile. She would get her revenge on them though, she wasn't about to let them get away with it.

"Oh, hey Isaac!" Sharon walked up to Isaac and hugged him. "I thought I was dead! But then again...if I was thinking I was dead...then I must not be?" Sharon asked letting go.

"There are a lot of assumptions about death, no one truly knows what happens after death, but if there was truly nothing behind death, and then we might as well have never been created." Isaac answered her thoughtfully, completely forgetting the current situation.

"That was a confusing answer, Isaac." Mia said looking at him, she did not know how high his intellect was, but intellect alone is all anyone would need. "Are you ok Sharon?" Mia asked, not bothering to listen if Isaac had an answer or not, seeing it was a question that could be answered optionally.

"Yhea, I am fine Mia, thanks for asking me that." Sharon answered.

"Your welcome."

"Hey, since everyone is fine now, shouldn't we go see Felix now? I promised him that I would take a look at his new methods of selling." Isaac asked.

"Yes!" Iris screamed suddenly behind them, scaring all three of the adepts.

"Ack!" Sharon took a leap back. "I thought she was a spirit! When did she become alive?" Sharon asked looking at her and blinking with confusion.

"Isaac and I cast revive on her." Mia said smiling.

"Yep, and it was fun!" Isaac added.

"Oh, that's just wrong...reviving a 3000 year old women to life, kind of creepy...she looks 18." Sharon said taking a closer look at Iris's smiling face.

"Yhea, I was 18 when I was killed and chosen to be a guider of souls." Iris told her, not seeming to be fazed at all by telling them.

"Well...sorry to hear that." Sharon replied a little guiltily.

"That's fine, it was my fault anyway." Iris reassured her, seeing her guilt.

"How's that?" Isaac asked.

"I thought a monsters sword was a lickerish..." Iris told him.

"That's...just stupid." Mia told Iris, disbelieving the story.

"Yep, sure was." Iris agreed.

"Well, this was an interesting thing to learn." Mia stated.

"Indeed." Sharon agreed.

An uneasy silence followed soon after, each of them looking at each other, waiting for the other to make a move to get started, no matter what it was, but nothing came. That is until Iris groaned with annoyance and began to speak.

"Can we go now? I'm getting tired of this." Iris asked impatiently.

The others exchanged glances and agreed. "Sure. Let's go." The three said simultaneously.

Felix smiled at his handy work before him; he was sure this technique would be an award winner for his products! He specialized in carpeting, and seeing that he was a Venus adept, he was very good at it, the only reason he did so, was to get some cash to carry, just for the sake of it. He was currently sculpting a model of the battle he and his friends had with the Doom Dragon it was an epic battle, and this one could take awhile, but it was worth it. No soon after Felix had sent some strange pysnergy into the sculpture had a knock of his door came.

"Felix! Would you get that?" Jenna yelled from her room. "I'm tired."

"Alright Jenna, it's probably just Isaac." Felix stood up from his stool at the table he sat on and walked over to the door.

"Hello."

"Hi Felix!" Iris yelled like a happy school girl and jumped at him, snuggling him while Felix lost his balance and fell.

"Ack!" Felix yelped, as he was tackled by the unknown to him goddess.

"Well, that seems rather unpleasant." Sharon stated, looking at the poor guy.

"He's used to it; Sheba has done it to him enough." Isaac told her.

Mia laughed a bit and pulled Iris off of the knocked unconscious Felix.

"Hey! Let go!" Iris yelped, struggling to get away from her.

"Calm down! You can snuggle him later!" Mia told her.

"Alright..." Iris sighed.

"Dang, who is she?" Felix asked, getting himself up.

"This? She is Iris." Isaac told him.

"You're kidding me." Felix asked blinking.

"Nope, Isaac and Mia as well as I, seen Iris interrupt her own summon, so she was stuck, not so soon after they decided to cast revive on her, for kicks." Sharon told him, smiling at her ability to explain.

"THIS is IRIS?!" Felix yelled pointing at her disbelieving them.

"Yes, I am!" Iris told him, biting his finger.

"Ouch!" Yelped Felix as he drew back his finger and blew on it. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"Well, you deserve it." Iris told him.

Mia giggled for the second time and pointed at Felix, teasing him.

"Shessh." Felix complained.

"So, Felix, what is this new technique you have learned?" Isaac asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Oh, yes, that." Felix smiled eerily and bowed with his right arm extended towards the living room. "After you, you're in for a surprise." He whispered, but loudly enough for them to hear it.

"Ok..." Sharon said, side stepping past Felix along with Iris, Isaac and Mia, who were also taking careful steps past the perturbed Felix.

After everyone settled in the living room, Felix came in, holding something strange behind his back, it was too big to be a sword, and to fat to be a mace or anything, but it was rather strange looking for something covered in a purple and white cloth saying "Cheese!" in big bold black and white letters on it.

"Ready for something truly amazing my little ones?" Felix said in a French accent.

"Stop that Felix, your scaring the girls." Isaac told him.

"Yhea!" Sharon and the other two agreed simultaneously.

"Fine, fine, sheesh...such little babies." Felix mumbled.

"What was that Felix?" Isaac asked dangerously, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing!" Felix replied quickly, fearing they would all jump him.

"Well, show us your technique! I really want to see it." Iris demanded.

"Alright, here it is!" Felix threw off the cloth and revealed the most amazing thing any of the adepts have ever seen.

"Good gosh!" Mia said in complete awe.

"Wow..." Sharon whispered.

"Truly Amazing." Isaac remarked.

"Yay!" Iris cheered.

End Chapter.

Well, this is a quite interesting thing to stop at, isn't it? What did Felix make, and what Technique did he use to do it? You can only find out next chapter! So review guys! Once again, sorry it took so long.


	9. Chapter 9

If I don't update faster, people are going to lose their interest, and we don't want any of that now do we my little fans? Thanks for the reviews by the way, they were quite pleasing, especially shaman sun's comment about my story being the best around, nice for a vote of confidence even once in awhile. Anyway here is chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I own not a thing around here...except maybe my lunch...which is in my body....

Felix threw off the magnificent blue cloth he had on the familiar shaped, but still bizarre looking object and shone it at the other adepts. Felix smiled at their comments as they backed off. "Well, how is it guys?"

"Well, Felix, if I could stop being blinded for a moment, maybe just maybe my eyes will forgive me and let me see it!" Isaac complained to him.

"Oh, sorry, I was caught in a rather proud moment there." Felix apologized to them all and set the still shimmering, but not enough to blind anyone object on the near by table.

It was actually a sword, a very brilliantly forged sword, sort of like the sol blade except its features were much more different. It was shaped in a crescent sort of form, just like something the moon would look like at night, except the curve was a little more exaggerated than the moons familiar crescent shape in the sky, it shone a brilliant color or white, silver and gold, even the hilt looked imposing.

"Wow, Felix this sword looks like no other!" Isaac told him, still admiring it.

"Thanks, I decided to move up from wooden objects and up to the much more profit brining sword making, I call it Crescent Fall." Felix told them proudly.

"Wow, I'm impressed, but it looks like something my sister would use, she is a light adept you know." Sharon spoke.

"You have a light adept as a sister?" Mia asked.

"Yep, I used to play tricks on her all of the time." Sharon told Mia.

"Hmmm..." Mia turned and admired the sword again.

"This is so cool Felix!" Iris exclaimed walking dangerously close to it.

"I wouldn't touch it, the unleash hasn't been tested yet, it could be something worse than the sol blades!" Felix warned putting his hands out cautiously.

"Oh who cares?" Iris grabbed the sword and took it above her head.

"Iris no, you fool!" Isaac yelled beginning to run after her.

The blast was unfathomable, a woman dressed in beautiful white robes appeared, and took out a golden arrow her golden hair and blue eyes shimmering as she concentrated on the thing in front of her, the wall. Then she let go a huge energy blast in the shape of a arrow and blasted Felix's wall away.

"My beautiful wall! It's destroyed!" Felix wailed hold his head.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Iris exclaimed putting down the sword.

"That's going to be another 16 payments..." Mia whispered to Isaac.

"Yhea, and he just put that wall up a month ago..." Isaac agreed.

"Uh....sorry Felix...heh..." Iris apologized, realizing what she had done.

"That was amazing..." Sharon spoke, awed by the feat, not paying any attention to the wall.

Felix opened one eye and glared at Iris' smiling face. He couldn't stay mad at that cuteness, but it made him want to do something about it to at least someone! He looked around putting his hand by his sides, looking disgruntled, he sighed and gave up, and it was useless to get angry about something such as this. "Oh crap, Jenna's going to murder me right on the spot." Felix shook his head; he knew it was the end for him, for Jenna came running into the living room with a towel around her body and one on her head.

"What's going on around here?!" Jenna exclaimed at all of them, expecting an answer, not really paying attention to their stares.

"...." Felix just stared; he didn't know what the heck to say.

"Holy crap!" Isaac turned away blushing madly, this did not make Mia very happy, so she walked right up to Jenna and glared.

"What do you think you're doing coming out here indecent?" Mia growled pointing to her slipping towels.

"I was taking a bath! What else am I supposed to do? Ignore the horrifying noises coming from the living room?" Jenna shot back, glaring back at her hard enough to make dullahan scream for his mommy.

"Well, you should have gotten dressed first!" Mia shouted, glaring harder than Jenna's glare, making it look like child's play.

"Grr!" Jenna leaped at Mia and started a cat fight, surprisingly her towels were not coming off, and they guessed it was the soap Jenna still didn't wash off. "This is crazy!" Isaac exclaimed looking at the two bites each others arms.

"This is so funny!" Sharon exclaimed.

"I don't really think so." Iris disagreed.

"This has gone on long enough." Felix stated, getting tired of Jenna's short temper, he then walked over to the two fighting girls, who now have appeared to be fighting in a dust cloud and reached his hand in, pulling out a screaming Jenna, who was struggling to keep her towels from falling. "You, go get decent." Felix told her sternly, and then set her down on her feet.

"Fine, but just you wait Felix, there is going to be a surprise for you tomorrow." Jenna mumbled, stalking off towards her room.

"Crap." Felix slouched while standing, dropping the tough guy act suddenly, Mia who was still on the floor, blinked a few times, then picked her self up.

"Well, there's that!" Mia exclaimed happily, and then turned to see Isaac blushing very hard. "What's the matter Isaac?" Mia asked confused.

"You are missing the bottom part of your robes Mia." Isaac told her, stopping his blushing to point at the clothes on the floor.

"..." Mia looked down ward and she was in fact, wearing nothing except the top of her robes and underclothing. Mia screamed louder than a banshee and desperately tried to cover herself with the shredded clothing. Jenna's maniacal cackling could be heard from her room.

"Well, I didn't expect any of this guy's." Iris spoke.

"Of course, you could never know what will happen with those two girls fighting." Felix told her, picking himself up from the ridiculous stance he had going on.

"Well....now what?" Sharon asked.

"We suffer the pain that will come to be from my mother..." Felix moped.

"Not this time Felix!" Isaac pointed at him accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked surprised at his out burst.

"Your mother can't bring pain to a dead man!" Isaac yelled, and then proceeded upstairs.

"What's he doing!?" Mia exclaimed frantically, trying to keep her robes on and asking at the same time.

"I don't know!" Sharon answered, a little frantic too, she showed this by biting her finger nails.

Soon everyone heard a window opening a scream, a laugh and a loud thumping sound from outside. (I thank Family Guy for this idea!)

"Oh crap! Isaac no! NO!!!!" Mia yelled running outside and forgetting about covering herself.

"NO!" Sharon ran outside, the same as Mia did.

"Well, that was rather random..." Felix muttered, and then proceeded to walk outside to see if Isaac's joke actually worked.

"Well....time for some cookies!" Iris exclaimed happily while running into the kitchen.

Outside was a little eerie to them today, it wasn't too dark or too bright, and it glowed outside with a bluish kind of color, the kind of color evening times usually express often. It was windy and hard to breathe at times, but not enough to make any of them have to turn around and catch their breath, rather that to suffocate that is. Felix sighed at it all, it would have been quite the sight to admire, hadn't Isaac threw himself out of his three story house. Felix heard the girls murmuring from the side of his house and guess Isaac must've jumped out of the south end of the house.

"Is the moron alright?" Felix asked making to where the girls were, that sort of comment did not go un answered though, for a sharp twig shot past his ear, just barely missing him, the place from whence it came was Mia, he knew better than to say that, he just had not thought about that, she was glaring at him menacingly.

"Care to rephrase that!?" Mia asked him.

"I mean...is Isaac alright?" Felix answered fearing for his life.

"That's better, and he's just fine thank you." Mia answered him back.

"Yes, but saccy is unconscious..." Sharon informed Felix.

"Saccy?!" Mia growled.

"Yes! That his nickname!" Sharon told her, putting her hands at her side and standing up, Mia doing the same. They both glared at each other while growling menacingly, looking ready to fight.

"Now, now girls, don't start this again! None of you have enough Money to buy more clothes, dang it!" Felix told them, fearing he would somehow pay for all of this, he began to regret calling them over, even if it was for the sword presentation...

Despite Felix's pleas to make them stop, they both lunged at each other, cursing and biting each others body part's turning up a huge dust cloud. Felix just stared helplessly at all of the carnage, then looked to the unconscious Isaac, who then suddenly opened his eyes and smiled freakishly, then fell asleep again, or a so called sleep. Felix just stood there horrified, Isaac...was a genius of chaos, and Felix started to wonder if that was really Isaac who gave him a wedgie in his sleep while traveling to Vale, and not Jenna.

Felix looked to the dust cloud of girls and sighed, he decided to stay out of that, they may summon Charon on him. He walked over to Isaac and kicked him in the side, hard. "Ouch! Crap, what's your problem Felix!?" Isaac asked sitting up and patting his side from the sting. "You, stop fooling around and get inside, I have a feeling that cat fight isn't going to stop any time soon." Felix told Isaac as he sat up and followed Felix into his half destroyed house. "Whelp!" "Wench!" Both girls screamed as their fight continued.

Inside Felix's house Isaac sat on one of the recliners in the living room while Felix sat on the floor next to the fire place, deep in thought. Isaac couldn't take the eerie silence, so he spoke up to the slumped Felix. "So...Felix, want me to fix that wall for you?" Isaac asked, wanting something to do. "Sure, sure go ahead....be my guest." Felix mumbled, eyes still closed.

Isaac smiled and walked over to the gaping hole in the wall. He shivered, it was letting out the warm air form the house, and Isaac couldn't understand how anyone could just sit down and do nothing while the pushing thought of a destroyed wall was always prodding you in the back. He shrugged it off and put his hand forth, concentrating on the wall. "Restore!" Isaac called, and no soon after he had called, the wall had completely restored itself. "There you go, good as new." Isaac then proceeded back into the living room, Felix was up on his feet amazed at the feet Isaac had just accomplished.

"How did you do that?" Felix asked him sternly.

"I don't know, I just gotten it after the golden sun rising, why?" Isaac asked.

"And you haven't used it until now?" Felix asked.

"Nope."

Felix fell over anime style and glared at the Venus adept. "You are ridiculous." Felix told him.

"Why thank you!" Isaac told him, sitting back down on his infamous recliner.

"Yummy!" A voice called from the kitchen, which sounded all too familiar.

"Oh dear God no...." Felix said, standing himself up, his eyes widening.

"You don't think?" Isaac asked, standing up as well, his fear showing as well.

"I sure hope not!" Felix exclaimed while running along with Isaac, quickly into the kitchen, where they found a disastrous sight. Everywhere, lay wrappers of candy bars, cookies and newly opened bags full of sugar. The sight horrified the two of them for they knew it would only take and hour for all of that sugar to kick in, and it would be total mayhem for the both of them.

"Iris! You just ate 500 pounds of sweats!" Isaac exclaimed estimating the sugar consumption.

"And it was good!" Iris exclaimed, licking her lips from the last bag of sugar, licking it all up. What surprised them the most was the fact that she wasn't fat at all, she still looked the same.

"How long have you been eating all of this?" Felix asked, hoping it was no more than 30 minutes, so they could escape from the sugar rush she was going to have soon.

"About 55 minutes." Iris answered. "Why?

"Isaac..." Felix spoke.

"Yes, Felix?" Isaac asked shaken.

"Run." Felix and Isaac then proceeded to run like heck, screaming like a little girls outside of the house. Jenna poked her head from her room and shook her head. "What was all that about?" She asked, but as soon as she seen Iris and the piles of discarded sugar, she soon ran out of the house as well, in the same fashion the boys have. Mia and Sharon were confused as to what was happening, but as soon as Jenna stopped by them and told them of their problem both girls looked at each other, nodded and proceeded to run like hell out of Vale, screaming at everyone else around them to evacuate.

"Run! We have only 3 minutes before all heck breaks loose!!" They yelled as they ran, gathering people to follow them.

End Chapter.

Hope you liked that, because this is a cliff hanger! HAHAHAHA!!! Will vale and the adepts survive the sugar rush? Found out soon! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, well a lot of people liked the last chapter I have updated. Say that it was interesting or weird! Those are terms I am quite accustomed to. Anyway, here is chapter 10! This one is going to be chaotic I can tell you this much! Trust me, with all of the- whoops, I am not supposed to give that away in an introduction! Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden sun, and if I did...I would be moderately rich!

The adepts and the rest of the village rushed from there homes and carried on their back what they could manage. None of them expected this to happen; it pretty much ruined their evenings for the night. Finding out Iris, the goddess of souls and rainbows was about to have a sugar rush, was just about equal to telling everyone the Armageddon was here early! Once everyone had made it out of the panicked town, and taking last looks with mournful eyes at their rebuilt village, which is most likely to be destroyed all over again. The adepts sat down on the grass in a large circle, thinking about if there was anyway to stop the sugar rush from messing up vale again.

Felix rubbed his chin, eyes closed in deep thought, and the other adepts just stared at him hopefully, waiting for an answer from him. Felix opened one eye to see a bunch of brilliantly colored eyeballs in his face. "Do you people mind? I am trying to think, and you're invading my space!" The others just looked at each other and quickly backed away, sitting in Indian style positions.

"Felix, isn't there anyway to stop that insane maniac from destroying our home town?" Jenna asked, hoping he had a way to stop her right then.

"Nope."

"WHAT?!" All the adepts screamed in unison, gathering in front of his face, expecting a reason why for this unreasonable situation.

"Well, think about it, what are we going to do about it? Go inside her body using some kind of magic and take all the sugar out, in a few seconds?!"

"Well...umm...no." Isaac answered to Felix.

"Yhea, I guess he is right." Mia agreed.

"Well, we will just have to see what happens then guys, and hope she doesn't do too much." Sheba said, hopefully to cheer up the situation with a little enthusiasm.

"Alright, let's see what happens next then." Piers said picking himself up to look at the sunset over vale, one minute remained until Iris's little hyper burst.

Vale seemed to look a lot like the lighthouses sky did when it was close to being lit up again, eerie and quiet, although it was never really too quite because of the fighting that always seemed to interrupt such things. Only seconds remained until Iris's little sugar spree began....5...4... the seconds seemed like forever, but as soon as it reached zero everyone stood quite and waited for what ever it was to happen.

"What's wrong?" Sheba asked, looking towards the silent village. "Nothing is happening."

The others wondered this too, nothing happened and it was way passed the time it usually took for any kind of sugars to take effect, but as soon as they started to think nothing at all would happen a loud and horrifying sound came from vale, a sound of pysnergy being strained, almost strangled. Then a large beam the bigger than Jenna's searing beam could ever grow, shot from Felix's house and into the sky, causing the sky to swirl in a weird vortex sort of fashion. This scared the adepts and they started to worry about Iris and the sky.

"What's going on over there?" Isaac shouted over the noise.

Felix stared at the sky astonished. "Some really serious pysnergy...." Felix told everyone.

"Well, hope she doesn't have a massive headache, I know I did after the doom dragon battle." Mia added.

"I will never forget that, dang." Garet remembered the fight, rubbing his temples and frowning.

"I hope it stops soon, this sound is starting to annoy me." Ivan complained, covering his ears, as well as everyone else from Vale.

After about a good 30 minutes the sound had dimmed to about nothing and the beam stopped shooting from Felix's most likely destroyed home. The adepts as well as the rest of Vale were happy it had finally stopped, the earmuffs they had on were very annoying and not very comfortable, after all they were not meant for prolonged use against sounds like that!

"Well, should we go back then?" Piers inquired.

"We might as well, it's better to see the damage now then tomorrow." Felix confirmed.

"Yhea, I want to see if that sword of yours even lived Felix!" Sharon exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement, they have probably faced worse things than this, and besides, it was Iris they were talking about! What could she have possibly done to Vale?

"Alright, let's go and see the damage then." Isaac suggested, telling everyone in Vale it was safe to go back inside of the formally bursting village.

Vale looked the same as it always had, unless you counted Felix's house, which looked like a tornado had hit it, and this was jut from looking at it from afar! Imagine if they went up to it right now? The damage would have looked much, much worse than this. Even though none of them wanted to approach his house, sooner or later they had to do it, or else someone would and probably see something they rather not have. Sighing with defeat, the 9 adepts left the entrance to vale and trudged to Felix's house, hoping it and anything valuable lived through the blast of sugar energy, like if Felix's sword had survived.

The house looked terrible, the roof was caved in, the door was gone, and the rest of the building was completely and utmost utterly gone. It looked like somebody had just come up to Felix's house, jumped up into the air and fell through the roof causing a chain reaction of destruction on his poor house, of course everyone knew that was not the case.

"Looks like a pile of crap, upon crap....upon crap." Sharon said.

"Sure does, that's going to take awhile to fix Felix, and a lot of money too." Mia told him.

"Dang it! I should have never invited her to my house full of sugared sweetness!" Felix wailed, holding his head as Jenna patted his back in sympathy.

"Where is Iris in all of this rubbish?" Jenna asked, looking up from her pathetic bother.

"I don't see her anywhere..." Sharon said looking around the house.

As soon as Sharon walked over to the supposed to be door way, Iris popped out from god knows where and yelled "Hello!" in an unheeded, but should be considered as such manner.

"Holy crap!" Sharon screamed and fell backwards onto her bottom, surprised to see Iris unhurt and happy for that matter.

Everyone stared at the ancient adept and glared at her menacingly. This made Iris shrink with fear, she knew she was in some serious trouble, and she had absolutely no way of getting out, the so called sugar rush to Iris, looked no different than being transported to a land full of pony's and sugar coated candies. But to the others it was a close relation to a nightmare.

"You're going down Iris!" Felix shouted as he leapt at her growling loudly.

"Not the face!" Iris screamed as she was tackled by Felix into the ground.

"Hey! Stop that, it wasn't her fault for being so innocent!" Sheba yelled, running to Iris's aid as Felix shook an Iris with anime swirls in her eyes and the classic drool with the mouth open thing going on.

"And why should I? She just killed 6 months of hard work Sheba!" Felix shouted as he continued to shake the unconscious Iris.

"That's no reason to give her a slight concussion!" Sheba shouted back as well.

"I guess so...." Felix sighed heavily and set Iris down on her back, he looked a little creeped out by the way she kept on drooling like that though.

"Well, this isn't really too much of a problem you know, I could just easily cast my restore on it." Isaac reassured Felix and the others.

"Oh Yeah! Just like you did to the wall that was destroyed a few hours ago!" Felix remembered just how Isaac had just fixed the wall he had destroyed a while back, before the Iris situation.

"That's great, now I can sleep tonight in my bed!" Jenna exclaimed happily.

"And Isaac and I can finally get back to his house!" Mia added, making Sharon growl a little.

"But, there is a slight problem." Isaac said suddenly, bringing the cheers and comments to a halt.

"What would that be saccy?" Sharon asked confused.

"Yes, what would that be, Isaac?" Mia said a little menacing, seeing that she heard Sharon call Isaac by a pet name twice today.

"I need to charge on a huge pysnergy stone." Isaac told them.

"Well, that shouldn't be much of a problem; after all, there is one at the Vale entrance!" Piers reminded him.

"Yeah, that's kind of hard to miss Isaac." Ivan said.

"That's not large enough." Isaac told them.

"Not large enough? Are you sure? How much pysnergy do you actually need to fix a house?" Felix asked, walking over to him from where he was moping.

"Oh, not much for a house, but to close an inter-dimensional portal that threatens to destroy vale takes a lot more than you think!" Isaac exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone screamed in unison, waking up the unconscious Iris.

"What's going on? Why is everyone yelling?" Iris asked confused as to why and how long she had been out of it, she soon yelped as something made her sink a little, she quickly picked herself up from the ground and looked at the ground, only to find a weird puddle in the ground, that seemed to be growing slowly. "Um guys!" Iris called to the arguing adepts.

The adepts stopped their bickering about the nonsense Isaac was talking about and looked towards Iris, and instinctively the place to where she was pointing. There sat a puddle, slowly growing in size by the hour, threatening to devourer the town.

"He...." Sharon began.

"Wasn't lying..." Mia finished.

"Well, that's the strangest thing I have seen in my life!" Ivan commented.

Felix walked over to the strange thing and looked at it sternly, after a minute of silence to see what Felix would do; he turned to Isaac and frowned.

"Alright Isaac, it would seem that you were telling the truth...What do we do?" Felix asked a desperate look in his eyes.

"Well, first, we need to travel to the underside of weyward." Isaac began.

"The underside of weyward?! What are you talking about? That's impossible!" Sheba exclaimed to Isaac.

"Oh, but indeed it is possible, in my dreams the wise one told me a day like this would come, when a mistake would bring about the second most dangerous threat to the world. He told me about the underside of weyward consisting of a mysterious land filled with things we have never, ever seen, things we can never begin to imagine. He told me it would be a dangerous quest, and if we were not careful, we would most certainly fail." Isaac finished.

The others exchanged glances at each other and frowned, Isaac would never lie about something this serious sounding, and yet everyone was just getting used to the way life was! It was hard to believe, but there was no arguing with the wise one. Mia was the first to speak and break the uneasy silence.

"Isaac...wow...I never expected such a thing to happen, and after we were just starting to settle in too! This is just so hard to believe..." Mia frowned.

"I know Mia, I didn't want to warn you guys, because I wanted to spend as much time as I could being happy, even though you may say I could have prevented Iris's sugar rush, it would have happened in a different, much worse way..." Isaac told her.

"Worse? How much worse?" Sheba asked.

"Weyward could have been destroyed right now." Isaac told her.

"Oh."

Felix looked away from the puddle and then to the others. "Well, it would seem we have no other choice...Isaac is there any way we could slow the time on this thing?" Felix asked.

"Yes, the wise one as we speak is preparing to constantly halt the flow of imbalance, I estimate that we have exactly 3 months to stop it by lighting the two last lighthouses, Heaven, and Hell." Isaac informed everyone.

"There are still two more lighthouses?" Piers asked astounded.

"Sadly, yes." Iris spoke suddenly, a serious expression on her face.

Everyone turned to her, surprised and scared, it was hard to take this all in, they had finally found peace, and it was only for 7 months! Now they had to once more, go out into the unexpecting world, and light two more lighthouses! This was a very saddening and heavy thing to take upon ones shoulders so suddenly.

"You know of these lighthouses Iris?" Felix asked her.

"Yes."

"Can you tell us about them?" Mia asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes, please?" Sharon asked, she too was also afraid.

"I'm sorry, but I only know that if the lighthouses are destroyed before they are lit, they would most likely tear down the boundaries of the afterlife, and the human life of judgment." Iris told them.

"That doesn't sound good." Garet spoke, suddenly for the first time in awhile, he felt he should have kept quite, for everything he would have said would have been useless up until now.

"Indeed it is not." Iris agreed.

"Well, we should get going, the wise one will take care of growing from where he is, for now we shall take the ship to the under side of weyward and complete our task." Piers said, beginning to leave, the others about to follow, which is until Isaac stopped them.

"You can't travel by flying boat, you need to teleport there, and only Iris and the Wise One could do such things." Isaac informed the adepts.

"Yes, if you all would be so kind to hold onto me, we could go right now." Iris said, her cheerful personality, now seemed to have disappeared.

The adepts all gathered close to Iris and gave a few reluctant gazes at each other, this was probably the last time they would see this place, the last time they would ever return again, but if they were the only ones who could save the planet again, they were willing to do it. Soon everyone nodded and agreed to go with Iris.

"Alright Iris, let's go." Isaac commanded.

Iris nodded and began to glow brightly. "Ok everyone, grab on." Iris commanded. Everyone nodded once more and touched her, disappearing within the light.

As the light faded a figure rose from the bushes and frowned. It was Kraden, and he had heard every thing. He decided to see what happened to their house and followed them up the hill towards Felix's house, but he never expected these things to come about. "I have to tell everyone; they must know!" Kraden then ran off towards the great healer's house, so he could inform vale of the newest threat to humanity.

End Chapter.

So, how did you like this chapter?! The story took an amazing twist this time guys! HAHAHAHAHA! So tell me what you think and read review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Lord Cynic again I am once again pushed to update! Anyway this chapter shall be quite interesting for you guys! And very suspenseful! You will all be surprised at how this stories going to be changed! AHAHAHAHAHAH-hack-cough-...crap...

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun....yet. D

Golden flashes and silver dew drops, all visions normally taken as a triviality when being transported, but the patterns were much different, much more alive and vibrant than ever before, than any of the adepts have ever witnessed. The swirls of light and dizziness soon began to eat away at the adept's endurance for it all, and they soon began to feel sick. Soon enough it all ended in a huge white flash and they had arrived in the most strangest of areas on weyward, if they were still on it for that matter.

The skies were filled with pink and gray clouds, shimmering with constant lighting flashes and swirls of wind from every direction. Each sound as horrifying as the last, brimming with life in its own way. The adepts looked around the chaotic world, grass blades of silver, suns and moons of blood red and icy blue. The world looked as though it were something a dark and destructive mind would have created, but the atmosphere and their surroundings were real, not fantasy.

Isaac looked to the sky and frowned; the dangerous sky threatened to strike him down, but kept from doing so, as if to test his conscience. The others, just as awed as he, stared at the horrifying scenes just the same. Iris tapped his shoulder and he suddenly turned around, expecting a monster stronger than dullahan, in this place...that would seem possible.

"Oh, Iris you startled me." Isaac said sounding out of breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to warn you that this place is dangerous and staying in one spot could be fatal, we have to keep moving if we want to keep up on our quest." Iris informed.

Isaac nodded and turned away from Iris to the others, who were still staring at the surrounds, some shivering with fear, others, just stricken stiff.

"Guys, we have to keep moving, Iris says that it is dangerous to stay in one place."

"This place...it's so scary...I've never been so afraid in my life..." Sharon muttered.

"Yes, it is more than anything I've ever expected to see in my lifetime." Felix said aloud, his voice shaking.

"Isaac...will we die here?" Mia asked him, turning to him, her azure eyes pleading for an answer.

"I don't know Mia..." Isaac told her stroking her hair and bringing her into an embrace.

"We shouldn't stay long if Iris says it's dangerous." Garet spoke up.

"Well, duh Garet!" Jenna said trying to put in some sarcasm, but failed miserably.

Everyone fell silent, thinking, planning, or bracing themselves for the time that they would need to move. The world they were in was much, much more intense and dangerous than the topside of weyward would ever be, and that was the truth. The adepts knew that standing in this grassland of silver and dark trees covered in silver dew would not help much though.

"We should begin, the faster we do this, the better." Isaac informed everyone.

"It won't be so easy to do it fast, Isaac." Iris informed him.

"Why not?" Garet asked, confused.

"Because if you move too quickly; you will surely become exhausted in at least an hour." Iris told them.

"Only an hour!?" Mia shouted. "How strong are the monsters here?"

"Let me put it to you softly...it's going to be like fighting Dullahan over, over and over again." Iris said.

"Oh...no..." Mia whimpered.

"This is probably the hardest thing we will ever do guys, but we must try our best anyway." Isaac added to Iris's rather grim information, still holding Mia in his arms.

The adepts sat for awhile, in the harsh weather and arid lands. The air colder than it was in the Antarctic blowing across their faces, bringing a violent shiver to anyone it successfully froze with each gust. Sheba and Ivan huddled next to Felix and piers, desperately trying to find some comfort and warmth, no matter how it came to happen. Isaac and Mia hugged each other tightly, eyes closed and each breath becoming more and more raspy. Jenna and Garet stood amongst the others frowning at the weather and how evil It seemed, they were the only ones, besides Iris of course, who were not affected by the weather, seeing that a fiery ember of Mars pysnergy kept them warm at all times.

Iris stood from her Indian sitting position and stretched. Then she yawned and began to speak to the adepts. "I know it's hard to bear this burden, but someone has to do it." Iris looked at the shivering bodies of the adepts and frowned. "Here, this should help you guys out."

The adepts looked up from their positions and looked at Iris questionably as she raised her hands into the air and began chanting some odd words. Her words came out in whispers as her hands began to glow with a fiery red color, then her hands burst with energy. She lowered her hands down to the adepts and shot them all with blast of pysnergy, the adepts gasped, thinking she was attacking them. But strangely enough a warm sensation soon began to fill them all after they were hit. They all began to feel as though it were spring time on a hot sunny day! It felt great to them!

"Yay! I feel so much better!" Sharon exclaimed happily along with Ivan.

"Wow..." Sheba said, amazed as her body glowed with fire energy.

"That feels so much better!" Piers exclaimed, jumping to his feet, along with Felix.

"I must agree..." Isaac said, putting down Mia from his arms as she smiled. "That was a smart move Iris!"

"Well, thanks!" Iris beamed, smiling at all of the adept's comments on how great she was; it was nice to have some recognition after all of this time.

"Well, so how long does this last Iris?" Garet asked.

"As long as you stay on the underside of weyward, which shouldn't be hard by the way, you should be fine." Iris told him without a care.

"Doesn't that bother you? After all, this is pysnergy." Jenna asked.

"Nope, besides it isn't pysnergy." Iris added.

"It isn't pysnergy?!" Isaac asked, surprised himself.

"Yhea....how isn't it pysnergy Iris?" Mia asked, puzzled.

"It's really quite simple you know." Iris told her.

"How?"

"You remember how Dullahan uses things like, "True collide" and "Charon?" Iris asked.

"Vaguely...but yes..." Mia answered.

"Yhea! It was like he was pulling it out of thin air! And no pysnergy was ever detected either!" Ivan added.

"Well it's all just magic." Iris told them.

"Magic?" Mia asked, as if it were something new to her.

"Yes, it is something you never run out of or need to concentrate about, you just need to say a few words is all."

"That's amazing! You think we could learn to do magic?" Ivan asked her hopefully.

"Sure."

"YES!"

Everyone stared at the young adept and frowned, he was a little too excited today, and this scared some of them.

"What?"

"..."

"What!?"

"Never mind, now that we don't have to worry about freezing to death, we should walk through this land and find the first Lighthouse." Isaac said.

"Right." Everyone answered simultaneously.

The adepts began to travel the lands in which they had to become accustomed to, the world seemed so much closer to falling apart than normal, but everyone guessed it was just because this was the bottom of weyward. What else did you expect? The trees and silver grass began to grow creepier as they walked onto a suddenly narrow strip of land, seemingly walking into what looked like some really, really dark woods.

"This is creepy..." Sheba said.

"You bet it is, kind of inviting though!" Sharon said happily.

"How could you consider such lands, inviting?" Mia snapped.

"Duh! I'm darkness adept!" Sharon told her a of matter fact.

"Crap...touché dark one...touché." Mia admitted she had her there.

"So, Iris, what do you think is at the end of this forest?" Isaac asked as they walked through the forest, distant lighting flashes providing enough light to see without strain.

"I don't know; I have been dead for 4000 years!" Iris told him.

"Oh...right." Isaac remembered that she was revived, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh...guys..." Felix said from the back. "Help."

Isaac and the others stopped to see why Felix sounded so frightened, just to see four pairs of narrow blood red eyes staring at him from the woods. It growled loudly as it bared something very shinny and white, assuming it's bone crushing teeth, and it did not look like it just ate either!

"What the hell is that!?" Isaac exclaimed.

"It's one of the monsters!" Iris exclaimed. "And it looks like an impaler!"

The ferocious bear like creature jumped from the woods, almost killing Felix instantly as he dodged out of the way and leaped towards his friends, just barely avoiding getting his leg torn off.

"This one looks strong!" Sharon commented, pulling out her Dark blade.

"Sure does..." Felix breathed, grabbing out his sol blade as everyone else grabbed their weapons.

The bear was no taller than Felix was, menacing in its own ways, each of its red eyes glowed fiercely as it eyed down everyone, as if measuring their strengths and weaknesses. Then it roared a loud, deafnifying roar as it came charging at everyone, slashing at extreme speeds, everyone jumped out of the way and cast their pysnergy on it.

"Odyssey!" Isaac called as he charged the impaler when the first two blades had struck it.

Jenna and Garet teamed up and both cast pyroclasms on the beast, causing it to roar in pain as the fire and the recent odyssey had finished their payload.

"I think it's weakening!" Mia shouted, as she tried to cast Haunt on it, hoping to cause some damage, luckily it worked on it. "Yes!"

Isaac smiled at Mia's success and watched as an unknown force pelted the monster, but this time it was much more different, a loud blast noise was heard as a portal opened and unleashed the most hideous monsters ever to behold, destroying the Impaler quickly.

Everyone stared in disbelief as the monster practically disintegrated into the ground, it's cries horrifying in it's own way. The battle had been won, and it was a relief, they thought it was going to be much harder than this, but it seemed that this wasn't going to be as hard as they all had expected it to be. The adepts turned to a grinning Iris, confused looks on their faces as she smiled wider.

"What? Surprised?" Iris asked them.

The adepts all nodded simultaneously, dumbfounded in a highly new definition.

"How did I do that Iris?" Mia asked.

"Yeah! Where did Mia get such a cool pysnergy!?" Garet asked jealousy obvious.

"Well it's quite simple my dear Garet!" Iris asked as she pulled out a black board that stood up by some unknown force from nowhere.

"Where the heck did you conjure that from!?" Piers asked, surprised at how she defied the laws of physics.

Soon a whole bunch of chairs shot up from the ground and surprised everyone to sit down, and then a flat surface came from the ground as a table. Everyone gasped in horror as they realized where these things have come from.

"NO! Its Kraden school all over again!" They all screamed simultaneously.

"Relax! It's not going to take long!" Iris grinned at their worried faces; the setting didn't seem much different from Kradens house, even with all of the spooky trees and weird colored plants.

"Now, if you would all look to the board, you will see two signs." Iris tapped the board with a stick and pointed to a circle with the word pysnergy in it, and another shaped as a square with the word Magic in it.

The others looked at it questionably and frowned.

"What is the point of all of this?" Felix asked confused.

"Yhea, I don't get any of this at all!" Ivan complained.

"My head hurts right now..." Garet complained too.

"When doesn't it?" Jenna asked him.

"On Wednesdays." Garet told her.

"..."

"Heh...that was a good one Garet." Sharon told him from her seat across from Isaac.

"Thank you."

"Ahem!!" Iris fumed from the front, grabbing the attention of everyone who was speaking. "If you let me explain everything would become clear to you numbskulls!"

Everyone grumbled and obeyed Iris's command. Iris grinned and turned back to the board, drawing something on it with a piece of white chalk.

The others looked upon her contently as she finished drawing, and then revealed some more shapes.

"I don't really get it." Sharon said.

"Just let me explain!" Iris shouted.

"Meep!" Sharon whimpered.

"Now, see this triangle between these two other shapes? That's the dimension between worlds! When Mia cast a pysnergy, she caused a small rip between the balance of Magic and Pysnergy! Therefore, casting an useful Magic to kill a Dullahan strengthened enemy!"

"Cool!" Sharon exclaimed.

Felix raised his hand and was called on by Iris. "Yes Felix?"

"How did Mia cast something completely different like that?"

"Oh, that's simple; here in the polar end of weyward, all pysnergy is the opposite of what it is on the topside, therefore making you all cast Magic instead of pysnergy! On the top, pysnergy is cast, on the bottom completely different magic is cast!"

"Fascinating!" Felix exclaimed.

"Quite, now, are there anymore questions?" Iris asked the sitting adepts.

Everyone looked at each other, and then turned back to Iris. Isaac was the first to speak for them. "Doesn't look like it."

"Good." Iris then suddenly pushed the black board away in a cartoonist manner and snapped her fingers, getting rid of the chairs and desks, making them all fall on their bottoms. Several cusses and shouts were heard soon after that.

"Well, now let's go, we are almost out of the forest! There is an old civilizations manner ahead, we can rest there." Iris informed them.

"Alright, Let's go guys!" Isaac said, picking himself up, along with everyone else, and walking forward along the path once more. Everyone silently followed him, Mia the closest and Sharon closer behind.

"Maybe we can finally get some rest!" Jenna said happily.

End Chapter.

No cliff hanger this time! Aren't you guys lucky? What do you think will happen next when they get out of the forest? What do you think will happen when they actually get into the manner? Find out next chapter! R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

You guys can't possibly expect me to update like I did in the beginning are you? Because that would be insane! I was doing that on my days off from school! Now that I'm going back to school full time, limited access to the computer is the problem these days' guys! Anyway, I was pleased with lord cynics review (again) and decided to update as soon as I seen it. But I bet you guys already knew that right? RIGHT?! ...ahem....on with chapter twelve. (Update, I'm going to type in novel format that should be a good jump!)

Disclaimer: I did enough of these to fill one page! You think they would jump me by now...

Isaac and friends ventured through the eerie forest of the under side of weyward, stepping upon old gray leaves and strange silver lands as they walked, sending chills down each of their spines each time they stepped on a new leaf. They wondered how long it was going to take if they walked through the forest, beginning to think that they should have just given up, or set up camp at least to rest.

Iris glanced at Isaac as she walked by his side, wondering why his face was in such an gloomy fashion. _Well duh, he's walking through a creepy forest with no light to be found! _A voice spoke inside of her head. Iris turned away and began to ponder if she should have told them about the leaves in this forest holding magical energies capable of transporting them to the house they were heading towards. She laughed quietly to herself as the thought came up. "They would kill me for not telling them earlier..." "What's that Iris?" Isaac asked upon hearing Iris mumble. "Nothing, Isaac." "Alright Iris."

As the adepts kept on their forward pace, they soon began to view the creepiest house they have ever laid their eyes upon! It was like watching a horror movie from the 70's, except the lighting flashes and creepy birds staring at them with blood red eyes were actually real, more real than a stupid movie could ever make them. "Iris! Are you seriously telling us to go into that house?!" Isaac shouted angrily at the sweat dropping Iris.

Iris glanced at all of the poor adepts, Ivan having to resort to carrying Sheba, Felix carrying Jenna, Garet carrying Piers....wait Garet carrying Piers?! Iris shook her head madly trying to rid of the disturbing images that have creeped into her mind and sighed heavily. "Sorry, it's this, or the hundreds of impaler in the forest..." Before Iris could add anything that may have persuaded them to go into the house, they all yelled simultaneously "Frick that!" and ran towards the haunted mansion. "Hey! Wait for me!" Iris yelled, running after the adepts.

The mansion was much creepier than any of the adepts could have ever imagined! The walls had a bunch of old creepy paintings of Djinni, women and a few old guys holding books on the wonders of Alchemy and what not. It looked like a fantasy Kraden could have thought up of. The ceilings held a few chandeliers and spider webs draped the walls as well as anything else that could possibly hold a spider! It didn't look like a very healthy place to stay at all, but it was the only choice they had. Isaac looked around the mansion and let out a heavy sigh. He knew it was going to be a long, hard and possibly disturbing night for him and Mia. Mia for that fact, was already sleeping in his arms, she decided to avoid anything that would get her into a messy situation, _lucky girl_ he thought.

"Well, you guys should start to set up your little areas around here, the other rooms around here collapsed and this is the only part of the house still available, lucky for you, the instillation isn't bad so you won't have to worry about being cold tonight." Iris explained. The Adepts gave each others glances with a mix of confusion and a little doubt, but they soon decided that it was best to trust Iris this time.

"So Iris, what do we do about heat? I don't really like sleeping in a place of brisk climates..." Jenna asked, rubbing the sides of her arms in hopes of keeping warm. Iris looked at her sympathetically and frowned. "I can go get some fire wood from the forest, you guys can stay here and commerce amongst yourselves until I get back or something." With that said, Iris walked out of the house, and headed towards the said Forest.

Isaac glanced at the angel whom he loved to call Mia and smiled as she slept on the blanket he had provided her. "Well, at least I can snuggle with someone!" Mia stirred in her sleep and turned over on her side, mumbling about magazines and how young girls were actually wearing pounds of make up. Isaac backed up a bit at the fun fact and eyed her wearily. "That....was disturbing..." "Tell me about." Isaac slowly turned his head around to see two purple eyes shimmering in his face, he jumped ten feet into the air and yelped as he grabbed onto the chandelier on the ceiling. "It's Satan!" He yelled.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice saccy poo!" Sharon yelled from the ground as Isaac dangled from the chandelier. Isaac glanced down from where he was clutching the chandelier for dear sweet life, it was a long fall down, and he didn't think that he could plant a landing without taking some kind of damage, maybe a sprained toe or something, but that was better than worth suffering from height fear. He let go of the chandelier and yelled something about fuzzy cubes, Sharon screamed as he flew down with fluid grace and landed....on top of her.

Sharon lost a lot of air as Isaac landed on her and crushed her lungs. She soon realized that Isaac was on top of her and smiled, forgetting all about the excruciating pain in her chest, then she latched onto Isaac's neck and hugged him hard. "Yay!" Sharon cheered as she had gained what she was wanting for at least the day they met! Sharon giggled as Isaac squired to get out of her death grip.

Felix turned to all of the noise and as he witnessed the scene of Sharon and a suffering Isaac, his eyes widened. "Oh crap....this isn't going to end well at all." Felix then glanced at Mia, who was now awake, and had flames in her eyes bigger than the suns all put together. "Guys..." Felix yelped. Everyone except the people involved in the predicament, namely Isaac, Sharon and Mia, glanced at Felix, and then to the people he was pointing at as he backed up. They all gaped in horror as they viewed the malevolent Mia, picking up a sword, which was way out of her fighting style and bring it above her head, and slowly walked towards Sharon and her victim.

Iris sighed as she picked up another branch she had hacked off with Garet's Excalibur. It was dirty work, but she had decided to do it, and she also decided to suggest that everyone else stay at the mansion. She scowled at her stupidity, it could have gone much faster had she some help! She guessed that it was for the best. Iris picked another branch and placed it in the already humongous pile of wood in her arm, how she carried it? Nobody would ever know....unless you put the lift pysnergy into place, then that pretty much answers everything.

She hacked off another few piles of branches and stacked them onto each other in perfect alignment as the others, and then she smiled at her handiwork. "This should keep everyone happy for awhile!" She then turned around and began to march back to the mansion, wearing an impeccable grin on her face, everyone knows that won't last too long, for as soon as she passed the pile of dust that was the Impaler a few hours ago, a pillar of fire came shooting out of the house, and into the clouds above, causing rain clouds to appear, and make the lighting more dangerous.

Iris sweat dropped as the fire faded and faint screams about Isaac and sexual positions were heard. "That must be Sharon and Mia going at it again..." Iris sighed, that was the fifth time already! Iris was beginning to think that they would be the ones to kill the planet, and not that portal to another dimension. She then mounted the pile of wood on her shoulder and sprinted towards the mansion with fears of chaos and destruction on her mind.

The villagers were discussing the disappearance of the adepts as the Wise one hovered over the portal eyes closed in concentration as he prevented the growth of the threat, it still remained the same size as it had before they left, the wise one was lucky to have came so quickly, what wasn't lucky was the rule about not interfering with the actions of man kind. The wise one eyed the glowing hole in the ground wearily, it was going to be a long, long adventure for those adepts, and he had to sit here and prevent a leech sucking hole from killing the planet! This just wasn't his day.

Dora glanced over at the wise one from her spot on a rock and frowned. Her husband noticed her sudden change in the mood so he asked her what was wrong. "Nothing...I just wished Isaac and his friends hadn't left so hastily, they didn't even say goodbye or even leave a note." Isaac's father nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I wish I had been notified a little better as well, but there is not much we can ever do about it, we might as well trust them." Dora turned to her husband and smiled wryly. "I hope Isaac doesn't get to giddy with that Mia girl." Isaacs fathers eyes widened as he slowly gotten up from the rock, walked over to the balcony of their house and lifted his arms in the air slowly, with a horrified look mixed in with surprise and anger on his face, he yelled louder than anyone could bear without their ears bleeding. "ISAAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The battle was rigorous and painful for the two girls...or so Isaac had thought as they tumbled and bite at each others body parts while pulling one another's hair. Isaac felt a sudden chill attack as his whole body shivered as though someone had been yelling at him louder than a scream from Dullahan. "Did any body else feel those?" Isaac asked the adepts who were not fighting, they all shrugged in response as they watched the cat fight, mouths agape.

"Wench!" "Dirt bag!" Both girls tumbled and ripped at each others hair pins and eye lashes in hope to get one or the other to give up because of the excruciating pain. But nether faulted or gave up, for both of them wanted Isaac more badly than they wanted to go to the bathroom after holding it for a month! And that was something that was desired more than anything in the entire planet if it were to happen to you.

Iris came bursting into the mansion with a rather large pile of wood in her hands, after placing down all of the wood near the door, thereby blocking it from being opened, she then ran up to the adepts and screamed at then in pure horror. "What are you idiots doing!? Stop them! You know better than I that they will wake the Vipers in here!"

Everyone looked at each other in pure horror at the mentioning of "Vipers." This wasn't good. The last time the adepts encountered a Viper, which was a much, much weaker version of course; they had hardly survived the fight. (Will be explained later on in next chapter)

"Vipers?! But we thought that the one we found in the cave was the ONLY one!" Jenna shouted at the surprised looking Iris. "I guess not." Felix added sadly, grieving the loss of his sword after the viper ate it in that one battle. "Well...We had better stop them now then!" Piers suggested, but it was too late for that, a loud roar sounded from the bottom of the ground, everyone fell silent, even the wrestling girls who now looked like they had Afros for hair. A second roar, then the ground rumbled from a sudden movement. Everyone looked around the mansion in horror, expecting and attack from anywhere.

As everyone looked about in fear, a sudden flash of white light and a crushing noise was heard. As the light faded a 20 foot monster that looked almost like the vipers in weyward (topside) appeared, and it looked angry. It roared again as it charged the adepts.

END CHAPTER.

AHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! How's that guys? Did you like? Or dislike? Tell me that in your reviews baby! Muwahahahhahaha-cough-hack-argh!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Lord Cynics review (again) I am beginning my next latest chapter. About time you say!? What about you!? Huh!? Do you have anything you need to do? Darkness-Aura strangles you to death. Speak mortal inferior! SPEAK! Lol…sorry…I went a little crazy….but I bet 100 percent that you guys won't read this, so I'm going to shut up and go on with this off the top of my head story chapter. Have fun, this one is going to be more interesting than the rest.

Disclaimer: If I had one…would you know? And if I did not….how would you find out? (Gs, not mine.)

The viper took a look around the room while sniffing the air, wriggling in its place. The adepts guessed it was blind and only reacted to certain kinds of smell. The adepts held their breaths. (Considering they have no tooth paste…and yeah.) The viper swam in a moving underwater fashion as he searched for the source of the noises and movements that startled him.

Sharon and Mia stared at the creature in horror as they both held the others mouth closed with their opposite hands, sweating with anxiety. Finally, after a few moments of holding each others noses and breathing the same air, the viper slithered back inside of the hole and left them alone, sealing the hole it made with what looked like silk. The adepts let go of each others mouths and took deep breaths and sighs of relief.

"So…those are not spider webs on the far corners and ceilings of this house…but some kind of viper crap?" Garet asked Iris, who was turned to the door, hands down in front of her and clutching the door knob, trying to regain her composure. Garet walked up to Iris and tapped her shoulder; Iris turned slowly, hair frazzled from what looked like a bad scare. "You all right?" Garet asked, examining her face, perhaps looking for anything that might have been out of place. "Yhea, I'm fine."

Isaac, picking himself off of the ground, walked over to the very too that caused all of this noise, and the threat of getting eaten alive by a rather large viper. "You two should be ashamed, letting a petty argument over me get us almost killed." Mia and Sharon looked at the ground and shuffled their feet in embarrassment and shame. Isaac looked upon the two girls and softened, he did not like to be mad at them or make then feel bad, so he tried to change the subject to something more pleasant. "So, any of you like to help me set up sleeping materials?" Mia and Sharon looked up excitedly and nodded, forgetting their fierce competition for now.

Soon into the night, the sleeping bags, story books and camp fire indoors were all ready for the big sleep(Metaphorically!) they were going to have, they guessed they all deserved it. After all, fighting a impaler that was supposed to be stronger than dullahan, casting new pysnergy, walking miles and miles to get there, all the while eating a side dish of Viper de Fran'(French…) on the way! That was something to be commended with a little break, now wouldn't you agree?

Garet piped up with an Idea (This is going to be good), he thought they should play a little game with each other, something called musical chairs…"Hey guys, would any of you like to play a non humiliating game of mine?" Garet asked the group with a devious smile on his face. The adepts looked around at each other and shrugged before letting Isaac answer for them, as expected usually, as he does it all the time. "Sure Garet, shoot."

Garet walked over to the hall ways with a bunch of chair and pulled them over to where the adepts sat around the bonfire, all eyes watching him, he placed each chair carefully in a big circle, all nine of them. The adepts frowned as Garet poured what looked like tree sap unto the seats. "Garet, what exactly is this?" Sheba asked, talking from a long, long silence. "You'll see my dear, you'll see…" Garet replied in a monotone voice as he finished his work, the bonfire giving the chairs a circle of fire sort of look from old centuries.

Jenna looked upon the spectacle in curiosity and fascination at the same time. She did not know what Garet was planning, but it looked quite fun. "So Garet, what is the point of this game?" Jenna asked, sitting up a bit. Garet turned to her after blowing on the flames to give it an enraged look and looked at her with creepy interest. "Well, would you and a volunteer like to come up here while I demonstrate?" Jenna and Sharon walked up to Garet as they waited his instruction, wearing smiles on their faces. It was good to finally rest and finds something to do.

Garet smiled at his two new victims and walked around the chairs, examining them for any flaws or kinks that might be needed to work out, then he made his way back over to the two adepts. "Ok, the objective of this game is to run or walk around the chairs calmly while we clap, when I motion for the clapping to stop, the players have to sit on the chairs, the more times they sit, the less chairs there are, and don't forget the sap on your tushies either, because they yield failure." Garet finished.

The adepts grinned at each other as the explanation from Garet had settled in their devious minds, this sounded like a very cool game. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Piers exclaimed, as the adepts all ran for the chairs and began to play their game, forgetting all about their troubled selves.

Dora looked to the sky as the stars shimmered in the air, the night was calm and serene, almost as if the world was never in peril. She wondered why they shone so beautifully and what was out there…, and what that huger thing in the sky was, Kraden had called it a chunk of matter in the sky, but she knew it had a more beautiful name than that. She thought hard and remembered it indeed had a name, it was called Luna. She was going to get Kraden for brushing her off like that, she really didn't know what it was before and he told her it was a chunk of alchemy!

Dora turned to her husband sleeping soundly next to her, most husbands would snore louder than a boulder breaking, but he always slept soundly. She smiled at him and continued to read her book. She was reading up on her son's Diary, so it wasn't exactly a book, call it nosy, but she had to know of his travels! Dora turned the page and crossed her eyes to read, it was something about egg rolls and pain, and she didn't want to know.

She turned off her lamp and snuggled up next to her husband, getting ready for a good night's rest.

The adepts little game had gone quite awry since we had left then to their little musical chairs game. Some adepts were pushing each other out of the way; others used pysnergies, like move, or lift in order to cheat their wins. Soon enough, Garet had decided it was not fair to do that, so he put up the rule not to use pysnergy while playing musical chairs. "Awww, Garet! It was just getting good too!" Jenna whined, pushing off some sap from her face, turns out it was really maple syrup, not tree sap, tree sap is much, much harder to wash off, even with the most strongest of soaps or cleansers.

Garet eyed Jenna wearily, she looked cute covered in syrup like that, but he decided not to voice that comment, otherwise she may suspect his fondness for her…more like love than fondness…but still. "Sorry Jenna, but I don't think any of you want to make enough noise to reawake that Viper." The adepts all glanced at each other, fear hinted in their eyes, surely enough, they began to play again, without cheating this time, and a little less nosily. Garet clapped as the adepts circled the chairs, the only people who were left are Mia, Isaac and Sheba. The others were knocked out because of pysnergy casting, or being to slippery to sit on the chair.

As Garet clapped and the adepts circled, the others washed themselves from all of the sappiness with piers drench, and Jenna's fume pysnergies, surprisingly they were not different, but appeared a lot stronger than they usually were. After a little mumbling about having lost and a few cusses unheard, the adepts watch as the only people who were left were Isaac, and Mia. Sheba took a freefall a few minutes ago and collided with Ivan, who went flying into Piers….etc. it was more of a chaotic imbalance than a contest.

Iris looked on the adepts, still covered in sap, she told piers that she wanted to stay sticky for awhile, told them she liked feeling dirty. (No, not that way you fools!) She licked the sap off of her hand as she watched Isaac and Mia look at each other competitively, she loved maple syrup and usually drank it from the tube when others weren't looking, them tell them that the stuff on her mouth wasn't anything other than a few crazy facial attacks, usually they would have believed her. Good times, she thought, good times.

Garet stopped clapping and Mia and Isaac darted for the last chair, but then Isaac slipped on the maple syrup and went flying into Mia, and then they both did a free fall onto the ground, lying on top of each other. Mia and Isaac looked at each other and blushed. "Isaac, so soon?" Mia giggled. "Oh, sorry Mia…heh.." Isaac picked himself up off of Mia, much to her dismay, and brushed what he could off, trying to get his mind off of the dirty thoughts he was having.

"Well, that's going in the world's most embarrassing black mail!" Sheba took out a note book and began scribbling in it. Felix walked over to Sheba and peered over he should, only to see something he rather not have, a perfect remake of Isaac and Mia…ahem, he didn't want to go on, he quickly back off and covered his eyes, screaming. "Sheba! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!" He Prolonged the last part and feel to his knees, Piers patting the shaken Felix on the back as Sheba held the book to her chest, embarrassment showing.

"I was curious!" Sheba defended, but failed miserably. "Heh…that's quite the curiosity." Ivan piped up, and then Sheba suddenly thwacked him over the head with a frying pan. "Ouch!" "Serves you right!"

Mia looked upon the two lovers and sighed, she was glad she was in a relationship with Isaac, he was the gentlest man a woman could ever have, and she was happy have him. She turned to Isaac and giggled as she began to cast deluge, soaking everyone in the room, except amazingly the fire in the middle and cleared away all of the syrup and dirt on the ground. Everyone, after the water had subsided and a giggling Mia reappeared yelled at her. "Mia!" Mia laughed her head off as they glared at her, Jenna casting a weak flare storm over the place to dry it.

After a long night of games and fun, they had all decided to stop fooling around and get some sleep, they wanted to have enough energy for tonight, and did not want to have any problems fighting fatigue instead of a monster tomorrow, so after everyone had set up their beds and said their good nights, they finally feel asleep for the night, no further peeps were to be heard since then, except the lighting outside, which didn't sound as loud inside the house, sounded more like a hum. Mind that they also patched the roof as well, they didn't want to hear all of the racket outside.

As they slept, Iris slowly arose from her sleeping sack and walked over to a far corner of the room. She pulled out a rock and began to tap it in a weird fashion, using her index and pinky finger only. Soon a woman's face appeared on the screen, It looked like the summon Vengeance! "So…are the plans all set?" Iris whispered to the women. "Yep, they will never know what hit em!" The woman spoke. "Thanks Claudia." Iris replied. "Your quite welcome girl friend!" Iris then put the rock away and walked over to her sleeping bag, falling asleep once again, a huge grin on her face.

End Chapter.

Liked it? Disliked it? Tell me in your reviews guys! (Postponed update because of holiday, sorry for taking so long, I promise to go faster.)


	14. Chapter 14

Hmmm….how long has it been since I have updated this story? A year? A few months perhaps? That doesn't matter I guess…I have gone through a lot….just recently burned my three most important fingers…it hurt really bad….dang, but even so I will decide to update this story, it seemed like a lot of people liked it, and I am the most original humorist around….unless someone has analyzed my methods and copied it, if so, then shame on you, you shall be forever cursed! ….Never mind, forget all you have heard just now. Anyway, after a long wait, I finally decided to update my little story here, hope you like it; the story takes an amazing twist this time.

Disclaimer….Hmmm. If we truly owned anything…wouldn't someone ask to buy it from us?

In the carven like haunted house our heroes slept soundly, not a peep is heard and only the sounds of soft breathing and a few rustles are heard in the background as they shift on the rather rough floor. Mia is the first to awaken, as she had a nightmare, it wasn't scary…but it would scar someone pretty strangely. Let's just say it involved something with Kraden and the swimming pool…Mia shuddered at the horrible and imposing thought, she was beginning to wonder if the gods were messing with her head and trying to make her think she was nothing more than a sickly perverted little girl, but she knew better.

Mia looked towards Isaac softly rising and falling chest as he slept with what looked like a plushy of her. "…Who in the world made that for him?" She grabbed for it, but Isaac suddenly woke up jumped from his knapsack and jumped a few meters away. He pointed at her accusingly. "You! Mine!" Isaac suddenly realized he was pointing at the girl the replica was portraying. "Oh, hey Mia….did you want to see my hand made plushy?"

"Yes….did you make that yourself?" Isaac nodded. "Yes, I made it when I was….ahem…daydreaming of you." "Isaac that's sweet." Isaac rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yhea." As the two lovers spoke Sharon poked open one eyeball, just enough to see, and cast the illusion of her being still asleep, she frowned mentally. "_How will I ever make you mine Isaac?_" She stirred and pretended to just be waking up, rubbing her eyes and ridding of them any kind of crust that might have tried to get into her eyes. "Hello, Isaac, Mia."

Isaac and Mia turned towards the sudden awakening and greeted her accordingly. "How are you?" Isaac asked, frowning, not all people would feel well after a day such as yesterday, even though they did have fun. "Just fine, Isaac." Sharon picked herself up, using her two arms as support, her hair was frazzled and her clothing was sloppy, after all, they did receive a little more cleaning then they should have. "Just fine." "That's good to hear, at least you are well, the others are a little stronger than you are, so I was making sure you were alright." Mia looked to Isaac, she wondered why he was always so kind….didn't he ever get jealous? Did he ever feel any kind of negative feelings when a normal person should have?

Soon after they had awoken, so had everyone else, slowly stirring and repeating the process everyone else usually did, fix clothes, rub eyes, and stretch themselves. When everyone was awake, Iris spoke up, giggling in an insane manner of which freaked most of the innocent minds. Garet looked towards the giggling Iris as she clasped her hands together, leaning forward in an unruly manner; it looked like she wasn't going to stop.

"You all right…Iris?" Ivan asked, tapping her shuddering shoulder. Iris suddenly stopped laughing and regained her composure, standing upright; she cleared her throat and shouted only a few words. "You all suck!" she began giggling again in the same manner she had done before, only a little more violent.

Sheba started strangely at Iris and walked over casually, placing her hand on her head, even though that was pretty hard to due, she read her mind. "What the?!" Sheba was blown clear across the room by some unknown force, and she landed in the arms of Jenna, who then proceeded to topple over under the shear force. Isaac ran over to the two distressed girls and helped them up, Iris still laughing, but not as uncontrollably.

"Isaac! She tricked us all! That portal, the lighthouses…this strange world! It's all a friggin illusion!" The adepts were all silent, as Iris began to topple over and laugh harder. She spoke in a shaky manner. "D-D-D-id y-…you really Ha ha….think Ha, that there was anything such thing as all of this? Gah!" She toppled over and began kicking the air, snapping her fingers, the whole world vanished, and they were all on their boat! In the middle of nowhere….in what looked like near the desolate Gaia Falls.

The adepts were speechless, and they were all beginning to become extremely angry.

"You are saying…that this was all a crazy trick!?!?!" Jenna shouted. "Yep! Ha!" "That's it!" Jenna charged her and tackled her around the deck, Iris shouting about the pain and the agony of it all. "It burns!" "It better!" The adepts all started and shook there heads at different instances, sighing now and then….not only was the pressure gone, but so was all of the worry and what not.

"So. This was all a by an insane little Iris?" Isaac asked. Everyone nodded… "Let's go home then." Isaac walked over to the end of the ship and began pulling up the anchor, not sure how he had gotten into this mess, but he was sure happy that they had been able to go home and live peacefully. Mia walked over to him as the others, including Sharon, who was a bit crestfallen about it all readied the preparations to leave this area. "So…are you alright…Isaac?" Mia looked worried and Isaac didn't want her to do that, so he smiled. "Yhea, just a little shaken and surprised, who knew Iris was so good at jokes? Although….I really did feel that I needed to save the world again…that I needed to sacrifice…" Isaac looked at her worried features again and smiled once more, causing her to smile back at him. "But at least that won't need to happen."

After Jenna had strangled Iris, she had stumbled into an extra room, after closing the door behind her and flopping on the bed she sighed. "Well, phase one is done…better let Vengeance know…" she pulled out the rock again, and after doing all of the strange gestures again, Vengeances face once again reappeared, except she was stuffing her face full of grapes and pizza, not a good combo at all…and really nasty. She didn't notice her presence on her rock until Iris shouted something about buffoons. "Oh, hey Iris! Did you trick them yet?" "Yep." Vengeance giggled. "So, you ready to throw them that surprise anniversary party?" "Sure am!" Vengeance started at Iris for a awhile and frowned at her. "you know….don't you think that tricking them into thinking that the whole world was once again in peril, just so they could leave into a illusion and allow the gods to fix vale up into a party, a little too extreme?" Vengeance gasped for air as she finished her sentence. "Nope…not at all." "Hmmm…conspiracies…conspiracies…this fanfic is whole conspiracy." Iris looked confused. "What's a ….Fanfic?" "…" "Vengeance?" "You heard nothing! Fool!" Vengeance soon disappeared as she finished speaking and left Iris thinking. "…She is….insane."

End Short Chapter.

Heh, decided to let you guys catch up, after all, it's been awhile, tell me what you think about the plot twist and the conspiracies I have set for all of you, and review!


End file.
